RotBTD: Their Lives
by sakura240
Summary: Series of one-shots centering around the four seasonal spirits: Hiccup, the autumn spirit; Merida, the summer spirit; Rapunzel, the spring spirit; and Jack, the Winter spirit
1. Her Unseen Friend

Disclaimer: ROTG and HTTYD belongs to Dreamworks; Tangled and Brave belongs to Disney/Pixar

* * *

**Her Unseen Friend**

Merida giggled as she ran through the forest, searching for an arrow that she shot and missed. That little thought made her a little sad but the knowledge that her father would help her improve only made her giggle with glee. So with another slap at leaves and jumping in place, the girl continued on her way in search of her arrow.

Pushing back branches and leaves, her eyes then darted left and right with uncontained curiosity…only to see a man standing in a clearing near a tall tree, holding her arrow. She gasped and when the man turned to face her, she saw bright eyes as green as the forest she loved. Giggling in place, she darted towards him and stared up at the older with a wide grin. "Hello! Can I have my arrow back?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side.

The man only stared with wide eyes before smiling gently. He knelled down in front of her and she saw that he had freckles splatter across his cheeks, just like hers. His hair was brown, a similar color to her mother and a part of her thought that his smile was much like her mother. And Merida could only grin back, a small tint of pink in her cheeks from the amount of running she did so far.

"This is yours?" His voice was somewhat nasally but it held a kind tone: kind…and very gentle.

"Yes, it is."

The man smiled at her gently. "Then here you go." He took a hold of one of her hands. She opened her palm and the man placed the arrow gently into her chubby fingers. She stared at his thin and slender fingers that were so unlike the men from her home. In fact…the man seemed more slender than most men she knew and his form was much like a woman's, though he did not have any curves that a woman would have. However, he was rather beautiful.

She would've thought he was a woman if not for his voice.

"Make sure you don't lose it, again." His eyes seemed to twinkle with amusement. Then he stood and walked back to the tree before sitting back down. Merida noticed a small book next to him and watched as he picked it up. She also noticed the strange leg of his and she couldn't help but wonder if he was like her father. And being the curious little girl she was, she walked up to him and plopped down in front of him with those same bright and curious blue eyes trained onto him.

"What is that?"

The man gave her an amused look. She may be only seven but she knew what those eyes meant. She liked it. It gave the man a very young look.

"It's a book."

Merida rolled her eyes before giggling. Her attention was drawn to the book in his hands now. "I know that! What are ya reading!?"

The man chuckled softly before reaching over and placing his hand on her head. She peeked up at him from under her messy bangs and yelped in protest when he suddenly ruffled her messy hair.

"Stop!"

When the man did stop, Merida's hair resembled a bird's nest. She pouted and gave a child's glare at the man. The man only smiled down at her before he patted her head. "It's my journal. Now run along. Your mother and father must be worried about you." Then he took back his hand and Merida looked up, feeling slightly upset that his hand was no longer on her head.

"What about you? Where're your mum and dad?"

Merida paused when she saw his eyes go dark. But she didn't understand the look in his eyes and instead of feeling scared, her chest felt heavy with sadness. But she couldn't understand why until the man said softly, "I am waiting for a friend." Then he said with a sad smile, "and I have not seen my family in a very long time."

Merida gasped. "But don't you miss them?"

"…Very much." Then the man held onto her form and turned her around. The girl blinked in surprise. "Now that is enough. You should go before your mother and father get too worried. If you find me next time, then we'll talk more." He added when he saw Merida turn her head to him, her mouth open before they closed.

The young princess stared at the man for a second before grinning brightly. "Okay!" She had chirped before running off. But then just before she made to walk through the bushes, she turned back and yelled, "I'm Merida! Remember, okay!"

His sad smile turned into an amused grin before he waved back to her. "Okay." He said and then she turned and left cheerfully.

She bounded through the forest with a light cheery step and she giggled, her chubby fingers tightening around the arrow her new strange friend had returned her. It was only when she returned to her parents and relayed the tale to her mother did she realize she had not obtained a name from her strange new friend.

**~.~.~**

Now ten years old and starting in her lessons for becoming a 'proper lady', as quote her mother, Merida was a bit more bitter than when she was younger. But she was still a child, still had so much life and light and innocence that everybody in the castle knew her personality would not change even as she grew older.

She could be often seen with her father as he relayed stories of his battle with Mordu to her or with her mother, either with a bored look or happy, depending on what she was doing with her mother. But often enough, she would watch her new baby brothers with a curious look.

Merida often spent a few hours just staring at them. At first, her face was full of curiosity. Then as time went by, her face scrunched to reveal an annoyed look, especially when her brothers wailed and wept. She would even clutch at her mess of hair and tug in annoyance. But what most didn't see, was that she would lean forward and hold out a finger, watching with a small smile when one of her brothers would clutch at her leaner fingers with grabby hands. Then the girl would giggle before continually whispering the same words.

"Be good little boys and grow to be big and strong." The girl whispered giddily before she leaned forward and kissed all three on the forehead. She giggled when she heard their own giggles before leaning back and leaving the room with a smile on her face.

The rest of her hours, besides taking lessons from her mother, were spent exploring the forest outside her castle. Often enough, a guard would follow her. But she was smart enough to lose him plenty times. Then she would go and find the man she met several years before.

A man with forest green eyes and freckles much like her own.

She could never seem to find him. But the girl was determined. She wanted to know more about this stranger who was so different from her family, her people, even the men from the other clans. And that's what made her so interested. So that she could know more of him. And more importantly, so that he could be her friend.

But as mentioned, she was never really able to find him.

So when she saw the same man standing in the middle of a river with a fish stuck in his sword, she could only squeal and yell, "HI!" And she only giggled when the man yelped and fell headfirst into the river with a loud splash. With a loud laugh, she jumped into the river and pranced towards the man who stuck his head out, rubbing the water out of his eyes.

"Wah…Merida?"

Merida could feel her own face lit up before she unsuccessfully tried to pull him up to his feet. "You remembered my name!"

"Of course," The man said, standing up. He smiled at the young girl. He raised a brow at her as she splashed around while giggling every so often before he reached down and grabbed her from the waist. "Come on now; let's get out of the water." He said before reaching for his sword which, Merida noticed, still had a fish dangling from it.

She blinked at the sword, or perhaps it would be better described as a dagger.

The man wadded back to the bank before letting the girl down on dry stone. The girl shook her head and the man yelped, taking a step back as Merida laughed. "Sorry!" She giggled. "Say, I forgot to ask for yer name!"

A small laugh left the man's lips before he walked out of the stream. He looked content, even with his clothes wet. "My name's Hiccup."

Merida made a small face. "Hiccup?" Her tone was questioning.

The man, Hiccup, Merida corrected, laughed. "I know. My people thought that hideous names would frighten off gnomes and trolls."

She had only heard of such creatures in stories and she believed in magic. But Merida never stopped to think that hideous names would scare them. And now, she wondered why Hiccup of all names would frighten those creatures. If anything, it would probably make them fall to the floor and roll around, laughing. Unless it was possible to die by laughing too much, she doubted that Hiccup's name did any good for what it was supposed to do.

"Hiccup." Merida let the name roll from her lips and she giggled. "What a funny name."

"Thank you for feeling the need to say that," Was the man's sarcastic tone. Not that Merida knew that. She didn't know what sarcasm was, being the princess and everybody being very polite and kind to the princess.

So her answer was, "You're welcome!"

Hiccup gave her an amused look.

Merida gave a cheeky grin before looking at the man's legs. "Say, what happened?"

The man seemed to freeze before he gave a low sigh. Merida didn't understand what was wrong. Her father loved to boast about how he lost his leg. Wouldn't Hiccup be the same…unless…did he not lose his leg in a battle? Merida bit her lips and looked up at him with apologetic eyes.

"S-Sorry…I didn't…"

"No, it fine." His voice cut her off. It was soft. And Merida didn't like how sad the voice sounded. "…I…lost it in a battle…a long time ago."

**~.~.~**

A small groan left the young teen's lips. Her body gave way and fell to her bed, her arms resting just on her face as Merida sighed. She knew that what she was doing…was important. Not that she really cared. No, instead, all she wanted was the freedom to do whatever she wanted. But she could hear the voice of her mother ranting to her, _Merida, a princess does not groan or complain!_

Even in her head, her mother was extremely annoying.

"Well, don't you sound bored."

The princess immediately sat up and her eyes wandered through the room before settling on an older man, holding a book in his hands with an amused smile. He was shuffling through the pages before sitting down on her bedroom chest and then looked at her with a raised brow. Merida could only gape, shocked and slightly embarrassed that a boy was in her room. Then realization struck her and her face flushed slightly. She immediately grabbed a pillow behind her and threw it at the other. "GET OUT!"

"OW!" Ah, a satisfying sound to her ears. "What was that for!?"

"Get out of mah room, ya pervert!"

"Ah! OW! Geez! Sorry!" The man quickly left and Merida was left alone, her cheeks red as eyes wide with slight embarrassment. A minute passes as she processed what had just happened before she groaned and fell back onto her bed again, her cheeks still red as she thought of Hiccup.

"Idiot…" The teen muttered as she gripped her pillow.

"Sorry for being an idiot!" Was the voice that called out from the halls and made Merida groan as the other laughed.

**~.~.~**

"Say, Hiccup?"

"Hm?" The other had a small smile as he flipped through some books as he leaned against the wall, his eyes narrowed as he read word after word. His right hand supported the book while his left was lifted to his lips, the tip of his thumbnail being chewed. Merida tilted her head as she watched him curiously. Besides her, her brothers were giggling, hitting each other every now and then. One looked up at the silly name and giggled before going back to whispering with his clones as Merida often called them.

But that didn't distract her from her thoughts.

She often wondered about this person who appeared so suddenly all those years ago…a man who was so unlike those around her. He was intelligent and patient, something most men in the castle weren't. He was kind and caring, especially to her brothers who he seemed to adore. He seemed to believe in the existence of magical creatures, his favorite being dragons. He would often tell wild stories to her brothers who listened intently with adoring eyes. He even had stories of faraway lands that seemed too different and strange that Merida often wondered if they were even real. But by how Hiccup described them, she doubted that he would lie. And the one thing that she really noticed was that the man…well…never aged.

He looked exactly the same as he did when she first met him when she was not even ten. And now, she was fifteen. During that time, she figured there would be some sort of change but there wasn't.

"How old are you?"

Hiccup looked at her, a look of surprise blossoming on his face. "Why?" He asked, confusion lacing his words. Not that she blamed him. It was a rather…interesting question.

"Just…wondering."

The man looked at her for a few seconds before smiling. "Eighteen."

Merida started and shot up from her bed, her eyes wide as she watched Hiccup return his attention to the book. Her mouth was open to a gape. "You-! Wha..!?" But the man only looked back up to give a small smile but there was a small sadness in there that made Merida's stuttering stop. She stared as Hiccup turned away and stared out the window, his eyes unfocused as though he were thinking of something. "Hiccup?"

"Hm?"

_Who are you? What are you? Where did you come from and why are you just so different? _These were all questions the girl wanted to ask. She wanted to know the answers so badly and it bothered her that this man was so mysterious, so strange, and just so…annoying whenever he only gave small and sometimes vague answers that made her want to scream in frustration. And whenever he turned that secretive smile to her, she had to fight the urge to tell him to stop. And what she hated most was when her heart gave a small flutter.

"…Nothing." The princess only muttered as she watched Hiccup. The other never moved, only continually staring at the skies with a look of longing.

**~.~.~**

"Merida, are you alright?" The girl gave a start and stared at the other with wide eyes.

Nearly a year had passed since she had seen those green eyes. And when her mother declared that she would be wed to one of the first-born sons of the clan leaders, she could only retaliate in anger. But deep inside, she couldn't help but feel saddened and guilty. And when the man suddenly appeared before her, his forest green eyes holding nothing but worry for the red haired lass before him, she finally understood why she felt a flutter in her heart; why she felt guilty when her mother mentioned she would be wed soon; why she hated the idea of marrying to someone else so much.

She fell for this strange man, a man that nobody but herself and her brothers could see.

"H-Hiccup…" The princess only looked down, not wanting this man to even look at her. She felt so awful, so annoyed, and just so extremely afraid that she didn't even want him to see her like this. She didn't want the other to see her so weak-willed, so confused, and so lost. It just wasn't her.

A gentle hand patted her head and the sixteen year old looked up to see a soft smile on the other. "Do you want to talk about it?"

No. No she did not. All she wanted was to be left alone, for people to just let her be. She didn't want anybody having their eyes on her, saying words that only reminded her of her responsibility, her cage that kept her from allowing her to travel the world, to find new things, and just be free…like Hiccup.

A surge of jealousy raged through her being and she clenched her fist. Hiccup didn't deserve her jealousy; he was always kind and has always been a good friend. But still, it's very easy to be jealous. After all, he's invisible to the rest, seen only by herself and her brothers. He is a free spirit, allowed to do what he wanted to do, to go to places that Merida could only dream of ever going. While she was to stay in her kingdom, rotting away as the Queen to one of the sons of the Lords, Hiccup was free. And one day, he'll leave. Why would he stay anyway?

"Merida?"

She couldn't help it. She looked up and gave the other a nasty glare.

Hiccup didn't seem to mind.

Instead, he sat down beside her after giving a small pat on Angus's head, the horse giving a small whine of contentment. For a few seconds, he said nothing, ignoring the bewildered look that Merida gave him before he gave a sigh and looked up. "Having expectations is so tiring, isn't it?"

Merida didn't say anything, but her interest was sparked. How could Hiccup have any expectations? Who would expect anything from him? He was different from her and there was no way he could ever understand her. He was a stranger, probably some sort of peasant from a different land. She's a princess and has duties, responsibilities that would make her want to just throw up and curl into a little ball before crying like a baby.

"You try hard to reach those expectations…and when all you do is disappoint them, you just feel like running away."

The redhead paused before slowly looking at Hiccup, her eyes questioning as Hiccup gave her a sad smile.

"It can be hard…but it'll turn out fine."

And then her anger returned before she stood up, glaring sharply at the other. "Don't speak like as if you understand! How could you!? You're different from me! There's no way you could ever understand! Don't even try it!" She yelled before stomping away, not bothering to look back. And if she did, she would've seen the hurt look on the other's face. And the next day, realizing that she may have hurt her friend, she went down to look for him, only to find that he was nowhere to be found.

**~.~.~**

Merida huffed as she watched the clans walk into the room, stomping here and there with so much pride in their steps. She sunk into her chair when her father went up to address them rather poorly, forcing her mother to step in and take over. The princess scowled as each of the clan leaders took a step forward and presented their sons. But as she felt the urge to just run off and throw up, she caught sight of a man with the darkest hair she had ever seen.

Her eyes widened as that man looked at her and she froze at seeing those acid green eyes.

But then the man gave a cheeky grin before pointing to her mother. And when she looked at her, she finally realized what the woman was saying and her eyes widened at what was being said. A small hopeful smile came to her lips and as soon as her mother declared who would decide the challenge, she leaped to her feet and cried out in a happy voice, "Archery! Archery!"

Silence.

Everybody turned to her and she realized her outburst was a mistake, something a princess should not do, if the look in her mother's eyes was anything to go by. So the princess straightened her posture, clasped her hands together and gave a small smile. "I…choose archery." She says, casting a small look towards her mother who had smiled back and addressed the masses.

Merida gave a small sigh and looked back to see the other man. However, he was gone.

The next time she sees him, he was leisurely sitting on the King's chair in front of the games, a small coy smile on his lips. Merida's eyes widened while besides her, her brothers gaped before one giggled. But then she gasped when the boy looked at her and grinned before jumping off the chair just as her father came up to it. But instead of yelling at the boy, her father simply sat down, laughing while her mother sat beside him.

The dark haired man only grinned from where he stood and strolled away.

Merida stared. Her brothers watched the man walk away with giggles before their mother called them. And Merida was subjected to watch the lords' sons do archery. And it was rather poorly.

The princess could only roll her eyes or giggle with her father as they whispered silly insults under their breaths while her mother stared at them with disapproval. But then when Merida watched as Wee Dingwall prepared to shoot his arrow (and failing rather terribly) she suddenly gave a small gasp at the sight of the same dark haired boy from earlier right behind Wee Dingwall, stifling giggles.

She could hear the giggles of the crowd and her father's groans of impatient. But it all went away when the other man suddenly looked at her and winked just like before. Then just as she heard her father yell at Wee Dingwall, the man threw his arms forward from right behind Wee Dingwall.

Everybody gasped when the arrow Wee Dingwall accidently accurately shot the target.

While everybody started cheering, Merida was snapped out of her shock when the man winked at her again and made a shooting pose before pointing at her. Then he strolled away. Instantly, her eyes widened as she remembered her plan and she quickly ran off, grabbing her bow and arrows along the way.

She had a tournament to win.

**~.~.~**

Merida bit her lip in frustration before falling down slowly, tears rolling down her cheeks. She fell to the mattress and whimpered softly. She curled into herself, the scene of her mother running away from the clans and her own father still clear in her mind and then her sobs intensified. Then suddenly, she gasped and slowly looked up, her eyes resting on the torn tapestry. She rushed over, pulling at it.

She gasped as she fell over, the tapestry fall on top of her, cold and she shivered before pulling it off of her and whispered, "Maudie." She ran up to the door, putting her head right through the small window and screamed, "MAUDIE! Maudie, I need you! NOW!"

Her eyes were burning with bits of tears and she struggled to just squeeze just a part of her face through as she continued to yell for her brothers' nursemaid. She huffed, her eyes closed before she opened her eyes again, only to blink, gasp, and then groan.

"Oh no..." She muttered as she watched three little cubs walk into the light, their big brown eyes staring at her with curiosity. She felt the urge to smack her head, as well as curse herself for not removing that blasted pastry from the kitchen. What if somebody else became a bear!?

A small gasp made her look up, only to see Maudie staring back and forth between her and her three little brothers. "Maudie!" She cried. The poor woman looked so terrified when she saw the three cubs, clutching the key to her heart. The three turned bears had turned to look at Maudie for a second before returning their attention to their sister. Merida couldn't help but smirk as an idea ran through her mind. She looked at her brothers, tilted her head to Maudie, and said, "Get the key."

Merida grinned a bit when she saw Maudie gasp as her three brothers nodded, their own evil smirk on their faces as they turned to face their now heavily breathing nursemaid. The woman looked at them, her face now suddenly set to determination as she stuffed the key into her dress.

The three made faces, growled, and stuck their tongues out for good measure.

Maudie screamed and ran down the stairs. Merida gave a small chuckle before she pulled herself away from the door. She then turned back to the room and started to chant, "Needle and thread. Needle and thread. Needle and thread."

She rummaged through the room, mentally apologizing to her mother for the mess she made. But she figured the woman wouldn't mind considering this was so she could save the human-turned-bear.

The redhead cheered when she popped her head out of the chest, bring out a needle with her fingers and cried, "Aw, ya beauty!" She then pulled out the thread and dragged the tapestry to the floor. She quickly knelt down and went to sew the tapestry back together. She bit her lips in concentration, going only to halfway when a high-pitched whine made her look up to see one of her brothers sticking his paw through the door's window, the brass key in his hand. Her lips curled into a grin as she launched forward, grabbing the key.

The next thing she knew, she was already out of the castle, on Angus with all three of her brothers hanging on to either her or the tapestry for dear life.

She laughed giddily when she pulled the needle, closing the rip. "Haha!" She cheered as she held up the tapestry. Then she gasped as she was pulled forward from momentum and looked forward, her eyes wide. She could hear the small soft grunts from her brothers as she stared at the will-o-the-wisp before her.

It gave a soft whisper, its voice high-pitched and wispy, waving them to come closer before it disappeared, another taking its place farther down the road.

_Hurry._

A voice she was so familiar with urged and immediately she urged Angus to follow. "Hurry!" She cried as her brothers looked around with their wide eyes. Her thoughts immediately left and focused only on saving her mother. She disregarded the familiar voice of the man she had fallen for.

_Hurry._

The voice continued to urge her, panic laced between each breathy whisper. He knew what was going on.

_Hurry._

And when she arrived to save her mother, she jumped off of Angus, her eyes narrowed in determination as she held up her bow after shooting an arrow to stop her father from making the final blow. "Step back! That's my mother!"

_Hurry._

**~.~.~**

_Merida held close to her mother, her lips set to a smile as her mother ran her thin but firm hands through her messy hair. There was a soft look in the woman's eyes as she sung a soft tune to her daughter before moments later, the small young princess followed._

"_A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth  
Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhàn  
Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a's faic  
Do thìr, dìleas féin  
A ghrian a's a ghealach, stiùir sinn  
Gu uair ar cliù 's ar glòir  
Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òg  
Maighdean uasal bhàn_

Merida opened her eyes as she slowly rose from her bed, a small nostalgic smile on her face. She stretched and then jumped out of bed, smacking her lips as she walked over to her window. Her grin widened as she remembered what would happen today. The clans were leaving.

It was sad to see them go. She had become somewhat good friends with the sons and while she still had no desire for marriage, she hoped that they would all form a strong bond between then, forged by bravery and trust, just as their fathers did. She would miss them...

Her mind wandered to what had happened just the day before.

Her mother and brothers reverted back. They changed. And it wasn't just physically. Both she and her mother had changed; their hearts now one in a way that hadn't been so from since she was very young. Perhaps that was the cause for her dream that night. She hugged herself, now aching for the warmth of her mother and she turned, determined to find and give her mother a firm hug.

But as she did, she yelped and backed away, her hand clenching her chest.

At the door was Hiccup. He was holding what looked to be a golden crown. Merida took another look and gaped when she realized it was her mother's crown. The princess looked at the other before her. He wasn't looking at her, instead inspecting the crown in his hands.

The princess gulped. She felt so guilty. She had yelled at him days prior…she had to apologize. "Good for you." She blinked and looked up at him, confused. Her cheeks flushed just a bit at the kind smile he held. "You truly did well, Merida." He said, walking towards her and then grabbed her hands. She froze and just stood still as he placed the crown in her hands.

"I really had fun. Thank you for being my friend. It felt as though I had gone back home for a short while…"

Merida stared up at the other, confused. "...I-"

"I have to go. And the next time we meet...I was told may not be under the best circumstances. But until then, please stay well." He looked at her and she felt her heart lift up.

He had forgiven her.

Then he reached over and patted her head before giving another sweet smile and then turned to leave. He walked past the doorway, and just as he disappeared from sight, the dark haired man from the games from a few days ago walked past the door, winking at her with a grin as he followed Hiccup. Merida gaped and ran over, staring into the hallway.

But the two had already disappeared.

Merida wasn't sure if she was feeling excited for that day to come or to feel sad and disappointed. Her mind was still pondering over what Hiccup had said and she lowered her head, unsure of what to make of it.

"Merida?" She blinked and looked up to see her mother staring at her, her eyes worried.

The woman looks so different from before everything that had just happened. Her eyes were warm and her face was more relaxed than ever. Her posture was still the same. If anything, her entire body had loosened a bit. The woman's hair was no longer made into a braid, instead left hanging down much like hers.

Merida only looked up at her and shook her head smiling. She had more time later to figure this out. For now, she wanted to spend time with her family…catch up on all those years of not understanding each other. So instead of dwelling on the man who had just left, she instead put on a happy smile and linked arms with her mother.

"Come on, mum! Let's go greet everybody good morning!"

**~.~.~**

"Hiccup, you sure you want to just leave?" The spirit turned to look at his best friend and nodded. Toothless shrugged before the two looked back up to the sky as Toothless pulled Hiccup to an embrace. "…Sorry for taking so long…Manny was extremely persistent on this. But I finally managed to meet every dragon in this world. Now I am finally what he wanted me to be I guess."

The smaller spirit laughed before patting the other's head, hand then weaving itself into midnight black hair. "Yes, yes, congratulations, bud."

Toothless grinned back, his teeth sharper than humanly possible and something very familiar to the ex-Viking. Then his grin dropped as he rubbed his cheeks against the other. Hiccup rolled his eyes. His best friend was still affectionate, even in his humanoid form.

"…She's a lot like Astrid."

Hiccup blinked and looked at the anthro spirit. "What?"

At that, Toothless scoffed before shaking his head. "Nah, it's nothing."

"Just tell me!"

"Nah."

"Toothless!"

* * *

Kura: …Yeah…I have no idea :P

Berry: …

Kura: in any case, this is not going to be a story. I wanted to write a series of oneshots. I have all these ideas in my head and they're very…short. This one, I didn't expect it to be so long…but meh. I'm pretty happy.

Berry: However, our ideas won't always be so long.

Kura: T^T In any case, this centers around the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons universe! However, it has the Rise of the Guardians concept with the spirits and all that…so that's why I put this under Rise of the Guardians as well :3 in any case, I've been wanting to write stuff about them for a while! So…yay~

Berry: This is basically like our One piece x Harry potter oneshot series but these will be more random than the other and doesn't have an actual plot. Well, we have a plot but we don't know if anybody will need to hear it :3

Kura: Yay! Please do review~


	2. The Moon's Command

Disclaimer: ROTG and HTTYD belongs to Dreamworks; Tangled and Brave belongs to Disney/Pixar

**EDIT - 2/15/15 (well, I decided to take it out of the crossover section and keep it in Rise of the Guardians fandom...since it does center around the spirits/Guardians aspect...yeah...)**

* * *

**The Moon's Command**

A short intake of breathe caught his companion's attention. The old spirit eye's only widened as he turned his head. His hands flew to his chest and he clutched at his clothes as he took a deep breath. His best friend ran to him and knelt before him, his own lime green eyes wide with worry.

"Hiccup?" The other asked softly.

His friend only shook his head before turning his head to the moon, his eyes narrowed and a small frown on his lips. Instead, he shook his head and turned back to his friend. A small smile graced his lips and he instead pulled at Toothless's arm. "Come on, bud. Let's go flying!"

At that, a look of excitement came across the rather childish anthro. The pale skinned spirit started ahead, pulling at Hiccup's arm. "Come on, Hic! I never got to show you some of the Eastern dragons! You've got to meet them. They're very interesting! I'll bet you'll want to draw them too."

"Yeah, yeah," Hiccup said with a fond roll of his eyes as he let himself be pulled. His smile though slowly formed to a small frown as he thought of what Manny told him.

He couldn't understand why the Man in Moon would want him to stay away from this strange pull. No doubt a new spirit has been born. But unlike others, he was only pulled to certain spirits, those who would become like him, a seasonal spirit. He had felt the pull with Merida and helped her. He would've gone to Rapunzel but apparently Bunnymund got to her first.

And this time…he would go…but there was that order from Manny. And he just didn't understand.

In any case, he knew what this spirit is.

First the autumn spirit, then the summer spirit, and then the spring spirit.

And now…finally the winter spirit had been born.

Hiccup mused on this. Perhaps there is a certain reason why he is not allowed to meet this spirit. But no matter, in the end, he will have to meet this person anyway.

"Hiccup?" There was that silly whine from his best friend and he chuckled as Toothless gave him a childish pout. "Don't get distracted, idiot~"

"And don't call me idiot, useless reptile." Hiccup retorted playfully before he watched as his best friend morphed back to his dragon form and he immediately climbed on. He laughed as Toothless shot into the air and they took to the skies.

**~.~.~**

Merida took a slow bit of her apple and gave a low moan at the sweet taste. She really did love apples. Taking the last few bites, she then tossed the apple core over her shoulder and stretched, smacking her lips while besides her, her now…she sort of forgot how many horses she had now but she loved them all the same.

Just like Angus.

To be honest, if she could, she would've loved to have Angus by her side though.

In any case, her amazing horse, now nearing his fifteenth year of age, gave her a small shove and she giggled, patting her horse's snout. "Aw, come on now, lassie." She cooed as she began stroking the horse gently. "Let's get on our way, shall we? We need to meet up with the stupid head." With a laugh, she climbed on top her horse and cheered. "Let's go!"

Then she gasped and froze. Her horse, feeling the rigidness of his rider, paused as well. He turned his head and looked at her through his warm brown eyes, confused and worried.

Suddenly, the spirit turned to her right, her eyes narrowed and a small frown played on her lips. She knew this feeling. It was familiar, just like when she went to that beautiful kingdom of Corona where she wandered for days before Hiccup appeared and told her that the new spirit, the one that pulled them to that location, was with Bunnymund, mending her broken heart.

It made sense that the new spring spirit would become close with the Easter Bunny.

This feeling, this pull…was just like back then, so it meant… The spirit's eyes widened. A winter spirit was finally born.

The ex-princess scowled, unsure of what to feel about that. She used to love playing in the snow when she was much younger, along with her three brothers. But now…she was reborn as the summer spirit and the winter cold bit at her skin, making her shiver uncontrollably and then after a short while, she would feel incredibly faint while her skin takes on a terrible pale color. And then she would faint.

Spring and autumn she could handle, which was why she was great friends with Hiccup and Rapunzel. However…winter…she wasn't sure how well they would get along.

But then a small smile came to her lips.

She learnt her lesson back before she became a spirit. Before, she was certain she would hate those three from the other clans but…after getting to know them, they became her wonderful friends.

Yes, perhaps she and this winter spirit could become a good friend as well.

"Come on, lassie. Let's go," she gasped again and then looked up to the full moon, her lips opened to a small "o". Then her lips formed a frown as she listened to Manny and sighed.

She was rebellious by nature…but by what Manny is saying…she really shouldn't interfere with whatever the other older spirit is planning with the winter spirit. She hated listening to the rules but this time, she would listen. Whatever Manny is planning is important, or so Manny stated. Incredibly important.

A part of her felt sad for this newborn spirit though. While she had Hiccup and Toothless to take care of her and lead her with her new life after becoming the summer spirit and Rapunzel had Bunnymund to help mend her broken heart and move on, this winter spirit had nobody. And this loneliness was something Merida didn't want to give to anybody.

She had no idea what Manny was planning but she listened.

Merida couldn't do anything now…but she hoped to be friends with the new spirit when they could meet.

**~.~.~**

A small smile graced her lips as she bent down, twirling her fingers in the air as she watched the flower grow and bloom in the spring night before she let go and the flower returned to its peaceful sleep.

Rapunzel then stood up and looked at the grave before her. Her eyes started to sting and she felt tears at the corner of her eyes. She sighed as she turned away and whispered a small good bye before she walked away, singing under her breathe.

_Flower gleam and glow  
Let your power shine_

She could still remember the sweet smile of her husband. The cocky laugh that he would make that would turn shy or embarrassed whenever she was around. The loving gaze he held and his kind voice always took her breath away. She dearly missed her wonderful husband.

_Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine_

The dead flora and grass around her slowly stood up, regaining their beautiful colors and they all leaned towards the long blonde haired spirit.

Her hair, when she awoke as a spirit, was brown, her natural color. But as she continued living, unlike other spirits, her hair grew. She wanted to cut it, to keep that natural brown that her husband loved but as her hair grew, she realized that her roots stayed brown. It was strange. And Manny told her to keep her hair. It was to be important for her role as a spirit.

_Heal what has been hurt  
Change the Fates' design_

She would continue to bring life into this world, as Manny had declared.

Rapunzel embraced this role. She was happy to do so, even if it meant that she would live forever. Her husband loved her carefree and sweet nature. She wanted to keep that. Even if she was sad and upset back in her earlier days, she had moved on and decided to stay happy, for her husband's sake.

_Save what had been lost  
Bring back what once was mine_

But then again, that boy noticed her pain and sadness.

She would love to meet that sweet boy again. The sweet boy who had tried so hard to make her smile a few years ago…she really would love to meet him again indeed.

_What once was mine_

Rapunzel abruptly stopped in her steps and turned to her side. A look of surprise and confusion crossed her face. Her dead heart hammered in her chest and she felt a strange pull, telling her to find the source.

She took a single step. She had to find the reason for this strange feeling. She had to find out why her heart was telling her to go and confront this, to know why it was pulling her so. But after taking that single step, a voice stopped her and she paused.

The spirit knew this voice. This person spoke to her when she had first waked up. But she had not listened and moved on. She stayed where she was when she woke up, mourning what happened to her.

But now…Rapunzel sighed and nodded. She would listen.

She was still curious. She was still unsure and wanted to know. After all, she was very curious by nature. But if Manny told her to stay away, then she would stay away.

* * *

Kura: I don't care if nobody is bothered to try and review! I SHALL CONTINUE THIS!

Berry: …Try your best.

Kura: …T^T Well, I hope you all enjoyed this~ I hope I can make my next idea come to life soon~

Berry: But please…do review…if you have the chance…we would really like to know what all of you think of this.

Kura: Please~ pretty please with a cherry on top? T^T


	3. Ice Cream

Kura: By the way, I forgot to mention this one in the first oneshot but those of you who have read my One Piece x Harry Potter crossover know that I…much like many in this world, happen to like shounen ai (boyxboy). And I just wanted to let you guys know that in these oneshots, I will be adding some of that! As well as regular pairings as well! But romance will be very, very, very subtle! While I like romance, I happen to be very bad in writing it…So for shounen ai stuff…it might seem more brotherly love or stuff like that. I'll warn you guys when I have anything boyxboy stuff happening, kay?

Disclaimer: ROTG and HTTYD belongs to Dreamworks; Tangled and Brave belongs to Disney/Pixar

* * *

**Ice Cream**

Jamie yelped as Sophie pulled on his hands, giggling as they walked through the streets. The girl, now three years old and loving sweets, have asked for ice cream. Ever since summer started, the two siblings have been missing the cool of winter and spring. Not that they hated summer. Rather, Sophie had a lot of fun playing by the lake, happy that the water wasn't too cold but cool enough for this summer heat. Jamie however, just preferred the cold.

He flushed a bit as they walked past some teenage girls, a few of them giggling and pointing at them. He swore that one of them even giggled a, "aww, how adorable," and Jamie just felt as though he wanted to curl up somewhere and escape the embarrassment.

Jamie never had fun being near teenagers. Some would laugh or roll their eyes whenever he talked about mythical beings. His friends may have been like that (until the entire battle back in Easter) but they would still enjoy the childish antics he loved to participate in, unlike teenagers who only loved to gossip, hurt themselves, and work multiple jobs just to earn money.

In fact, the only teenager he liked was…well…Jack. But perhaps he shouldn't call Jack a teenager? He recalled the other, after visiting him again a week after the epic battle with Pitch, telling him that he had seen many things in his life, including how this town had flourished. It really excited the young boy to learn so much about the world and hearing about it through his favorite Guardian's words made it so much better.

He only wished he could see the world with Jack.

"Ice cream, ice cream," He laughed as Sophie continued to chant her wants. She skipped ahead, kicking away the few dead leaves that were scattered on the ground. He started to chant along with her, patting his pants pocket, ensuring that the ice cream money his mother gave him was still there, "Ice cream, ice cream."

Then a sudden whoosh of flames appeared before them before dying out. They both gasped. Sophie started to giggle and cried out, "Pretty!"

Jamie only gaped, surprised before he looked up. A few feet before them and high up a tree sat a girl, perhaps older by a few years in physical age compared to Jack. Her hair was a mess of red curls and her bright blue eyes were visible from even where the two children stood. She had freckles splatter across her nose and cheeks. Her face was roundish, like a child, and rough but she held a sense of beauty that not many teenage girls carried. She wore jeans and a loose light green jacket with strange golden patterns at the folded sleeves. Her undershirt was a sky blue with more golden patterns at the bottom. She wore combat boots and carried a case of arrows hung on her shoulder, her left arm carried a bow, and the other was a half-eaten apple that she once again bit into, her eyes closing in bliss.

The two children stared, somewhat surprised. They watched as the girl finished her apple and laughed before throwing the apple core into the sky. Jamie blinked in surprise. He didn't think this girl would litter and he opened his mouth, about to call her out, but he paused at what she did next.

The girl stood up in the branch and drew her bow. She took out an arrow and aimed. Not a second later, she released the string and the arrow flew and immediately struck the apple core. But what made the two children cry out in shock was when the apple core and arrow suddenly burst into flames and then disappear in the summer sunlight.

Sophie gaped for a second before she started to laugh and clap. But the girl before them took no notice. Instead she stretched before laughing. Then she turned her back to them and jumped off the tree. After landing on the ground, she strolled away and to a horse they never noticed. They both stared. Sophie only giggled and chanted, "Horsie, horsie!"

Then the girl jumped onto her horse and took off, bypassing many people who took no notice of her. And when she passed through several people, Jamie gasped, now understanding what she was.

She was a spirit, just like Jack and the Guardians.

For a moment, Jamie stood there, feeling very stupid before he slump his shoulders and sighed. There goes a chance to talk to another spirit…

A pull on his wrist made him look up and he saw Sophie staring at him with a small smile on her lips. Her green eyes were wide and questioning before she asked, "Ice cream?" At that, Jamie laughed and pulled her into a hug, ruffling her hair as he did so. His little sister squeaked and tried to pull away.

When he finally let go of her, her hair was a mess, similar to that red haired girl earlier. "Yeah, let's go get ice cream." He said and Sophie cheered, the two now heading to the ice cream parlor with their original mission once again in their minds, both chanting again.

"Ice cream, ice cream."

* * *

Kura: …I…have no idea…

Berry: …

Kura: In any case, YAY~ I GOT 2 REVIEWS! Thank you so much, **Jadenoryuu (guest)**, and **iz is batman**! When I got those reviews, I felt so happy! T^T I was near tears and grinning that I think people on the bus stared at me weirdly…O-o

Berry: …Well, in any case, thanks for reading everybody :3 we hope you all enjoyed this. Sorry it's so short.

Kura: Please do review! I would love to know what you all think! Aren't Jamie and Sophie so adorable~


	4. Goodbye

Disclaimer: ROTG and HTTYD belongs to Dreamworks; Tangled and Brave belongs to Disney/Pixar

* * *

**Goodbye**

Corona truly was a beautiful kingdom with the bright colors, cheerful laughter, and that sweet smell in the air. He could come to this kingdom and watched the people chatter happily. There were many decorative murals and walls that he honestly believed put North's glass windows and such in the council room to shame…not that he'd ever tell the guy. The beautiful floral growing in this place only added to the beauty of this kingdom.

If only the kingdom didn't rest on the ocean with just a singular bridge connected the island Kingdom to the mainland.

But today, he wasn't here to explore as he had done back when he was much younger. Instead, he had heard a voice, bring him here.

He was at his warren, painting eggs as Easter would arrive soon. And then he felt a strange pull. With a start, he realized that a spirit was born. And he would've just gone back to painting his eggs if he had not heard the voice, full of sadness and bitterness. The voice was near tears, whispering for another to return.

E. Aster Bunnymund was no stranger to depressed spirits, even though he had never met any. However, he heard from Hiccup and Toothless, the spirit of autumn and the dragon spirit that the old spirit, General Winter, had fallen to depression before coming to peace, and then fading from existence. Now, the old winter spirit really became a legend, folklore that was spoken with awe and fear.

This voice however, made him frown. And he looked up. Though his warren was below the earth, far from prying eyes and such, he could feel Manny calling to him, telling him to go. And with a reluctant sigh, he stood up, ushering the small eggs to the side, before tapping his foot on the ground and then jumping into the tunnels, only following the voice of the distressed newborn spirit.

And when he jumped out of the tunnels, he was surprised to find himself at the entrance of Corona.

So here he was, wandering through the kingdom, wondering where this lost spirit was while smiling at the children who could see him. They pointed at him, eyes wide and mouths agape. Some would even rush over with bright smiles and cheerful laughter. It reminded him of the children he would see on Easter Sunday as they searched parks and forests, happily carrying empty baskets before filling them up.

Parents however would wonder what their children are doing before ushering them away.

Then finally, he heard the voice again. Loud and clear, he turned towards the castle, surprised before he jumped up, landing on the rooftops and hopping towards the castle, wondering who he would find.

Bunnymund stopped at the castle doors and stared up. Then he started to circle around, passing by guards who would never see him. Finally, he circled to the back side that overlooked the ocean and he stared, finding a young woman curled up against a white gravestone.

Her hair was short, not even shoulder length and brown. She wore a pink spring dress and her feet were bare. Her body shook as she sobbed, her head bent down. He could hear her mutter a name, Eugene. And he walked up to her. Before he could even ask, she whispered, "Do you think I will ever see him again?"

The pooka blinked in surprise. He didn't think she could hear him walk up to her. But she did. Perhaps she was the new spirit? He bent down and looked at the gravestone, reading,

_**Eugene Fitzherbert**__  
King of Corona  
Beloved husband and father_

Bunnymund didn't really understand why this man was so important to the new spirit. But he didn't speak this. Instead, he reached forward and took her into an awkward hug. The woman stiffened before she broke into a louder sob and threw her arms around the pooka. He patted the girl's back, unsure of what to even say.

The Easter Bunny isn't a very touchy feely sort of guy. But he knew what it felt like to lose somebody you cared about. After what he went through, he understood that sort of pain. So finally, he said, "It'll be fine." He felt her shake her head and he continued, "It's hard…to let go…" He swallowed thickly before saying, "but I doubt that your friend would want you to just sit here and mope."

The woman was silent before she gave a soft giggle and pulled away. Her eyes were closed as she brought a hand up to brush away the tears. "He's my husband, silly."

"Oh." Bunnymund felt like hitting himself. This explained her sorrow…

And then the woman added, "But you're right…Eugene wouldn't want me to sit here and do nothing…" Then she opened her eyes, her lips brought to a sad smile and opened her mouth, as if to say something but instead, her eyes widened and her mouth simply hung there in a gape. "…W-Wha…" She stared at the tall pooka, now at a loss for words.

Bunnymund only nodded at her and held out a paw. "I'm E. Aster Bunnymund." Then he gave a small smile. "I'm the Easter Bunny."

The woman's eyes widened in surprise before she whispered, "…T-The…Easter…Bunny…" She continued to gape for a minute before she flushed and then gave a sweet shy smile. "H-Hello…I'm Rapunzel Fitzherbert; pervious Queen of Corona." She gave a small bow, not noticing the gape Bunnymund had.

The Queen!? The pooka certainly didn't expect that of all things. But as he watched Rapunzel look back at the grave sadly, he only reached over and patted her head. The woman looked up in surprise and he gave his own grin. "Come on, Rapunzel. It's time I show you our world."

Rapunzel looked at him curiously. There was still that hint of sadness in her eyes. But perhaps it will disappear over time. There will be something she will find joy in. And Bunnymund intends to help her.

Together, they left the Kingdom of Corona. Rapunzel looked back for a few minutes, her eyes saddened before she turned away and gave a small sad smile. "Let's go." She said to Bunnymund and the two walked through the forest, leaving the beautiful kingdom of Corona.

* * *

Kura: Haha, I had this for a long time…I just never got the chance to put it up…

Berry: We'll be posting this up in Archive of Our Own soon…probably. We have an account there but we just never got around to putting up any of our stories. This may be our first one. Who knows :P We've never tried AO3 yet so...

Kura: :3 I hope you guys liked this one! Please do review; I would love to know what you all think!


	5. A New life

Kura: Hey guys, I don't know but this may seem a bit like shounen ai if you squint…yeah…it all depends if you want it like that. If not, then just see it as a beautiful brotherly love between two newborn spirits :3

Disclaimer: ROTG and HTTYD belongs to Dreamworks; Tangled and Brave belongs to Disney/Pixar

* * *

**A New Life**

Slowly, acid green eyes opened, blinded by the dull light that entered his sight. He blinked away the dizziness that followed before he sat up, groaning and rubbing his head, confused and disoriented. A few minutes passed before he finally looked around, wondering where he was.

He was in a beautiful cove, the lake nearby shimmering in the evening light and a few fish jumping out. He stared at the lake in confusion, wondering why he felt as though he had been there before. But then his eyes widened and a horrid scene flashed through his mind.

A war had happened. His best friend's people battling, raising weapons of war and the dragons screeched in a battle cry, helping their friends. He and his friend were in the middle of battle, high in the air. But then there was an arrow. It managed to hit its target or perhaps it was simply by accident but then his best friend was slipping off his back, falling down below with wide green eyes full of surprise and his mouth opened to a small gasp with an arrow stuck through his chest.

He had screeched, terrified for his friend before closing his wings to his side, falling down and chasing after the other before grabbing his body, wrapping him around his wings as they fell to the ground in their village, the human crying out in pain.

As he unwrapped the boy and looked down at him from above, he watched as the boy's eyes glazed over and he began to breathe unevenly. The boy looked at him but he did not seem to see him. The human reached forward, blindly searching for the dragon's face then smiled as he rested a hand weakly on his snout. A minute late, he closed his eyes and fell back, still breathing harshly.

He had roared, angered but had not left his side until the boy's mother arrived, her eyes wide with terror for her son. He had not recognized her at first but paused when he saw her own green eyes, much like the boy's. Finally, he allowed the woman to come close to his human before he raced away, intending to harm the one who had fallen his human. And when he got to the battlefield, all he could see were enemies that hurt his rider. All he could see then was red.

When he finally came out of his rage induced state, he was surrounded by blood and discarded appendages of his enemies, the other dragons surround him and his human's people far away, eyes wide and some looking terrified. With no heart for the ones he just maimed, he kicked a torn arm out of spite before going up the hill, intending to find his human and making sure he was safe.

For the next few days, he was not allowed near his human. The boy's mother was the only one who could comfort him besides Astrid who was carrying his human's comforting scent. The two spoke in low tones to him how his human was hurt and…

Shaking his head, the dragon roared into the skies before grasping at his face. He didn't stop to wonder how he could do so like a human. All he could think of was the rage and horrible sorrow that filled him. Soon, he beat against the ground, crying tears that he should not have been able to do. He sobbed and screamed, not listening to this strange voice that whispered in his ear, telling him to calm down, telling him to listen.

But he wouldn't. He was too far gone in grief, hating himself for being stupid not to notice that poisoned arrow, being stupid to have been too proud over being the Alpha Dragon, thinking that he was stronger than anything, being stupid to not realize that even something as simple and weak as an arrow could still kill his fragile and wonderful little human.

He gave an inhuman and strangle cry and grasped at his hair, sobbing for the loss of his wonderful human.

But then suddenly, a hand grasped at his wrists gently and pulled his hands away from his hair. He snapped his head up, ready to bark angrily at whoever was disturbing him in his grief but he stopped, the growl lost in his throat as he started at the familiar face of his human, the boy smiling at him gently and rather sadly.

Without warning, he pulled his arms away from his grasp and held the boy's face. He searched in those forest green eyes, full of love for his brother in all but blood and species. He choked on whatever he wanted to say, whatever sounds that planned to leave his lips before the human grasped at his hands and chuckled. Then he reached forward and drew the dragon into a hug and said in a soft but strong voice,

"It's alright, bud. I'm not going anywhere."

Shuddering, Toothless could only sob and grasp at him desperately, feeling very unlike his usual proud self. He clutched Hiccup, never wanting to let him go. Hiccup only held him back, his own smaller body trembling as well.

Toothless could remember the fire that surrounded the two before he fell into darkness. He could remember the alarm at the sight of Hiccup being put into a boat and then that very boat being set aflame by his own people, his own mother and his own mate. He was angry at the time but also terrified for his friend, thinking that he would burn, much like all those years ago when they battled the Queen and they fell into the flames. And without further thought, he had raced forward into the ocean, swimming to the boat and climbed aboard, ignoring the cries of surprise from the humans and dragons. He wrapped himself around Hiccup and cooed softly, picking the sheet on his human and threw it away. And he looked into his human's peaceful face before closing his eyes.

In the back of his mind, he knew. He knew what happened. He knew his rider was…

But it didn't matter now. Hiccup was here. He was _alive_.

He wasn't sure how much time passed but soon, the moon was high in the sky and he couldn't hear the strange whispers that tried to calm him earlier. Instead, all he heard was the gentle soothing voice of his dear human. He crooned into his human's ear, telling him how glad he was still alive, how glad he was still here that he could hold and protect.

But all too soon, the human let go of their embrace and pulled back. Hiccup looked at him, a look of awe and wonder in his eyes before he raised a hand and put it against the dragon's cheeks. It felt a little different from normal and Toothless wasn't sure why that was so.

He moved to lick Hiccup's cheek, his usual sign of affection but after he did so, he saw Hiccup's cheeks slightly red and his eyes wide. He crooned softly, confused but then Hiccup took a hold of his arm and he looked down, his eyes widening. He crooned in confusion as he looked at his human hands and arm. He looked down to see he was adorned with a strange black clothing around his human body and he looked back at Hiccup, wondering why he looked…

Human.

Hiccup then looked sad again and he lifted his hand, placing it on Toothless's bare chest. Toothless blinked and cooed softly before leaning forward, nuzzling Hiccup's cheek and Hiccup could only chuckle softly, muttering, "Affectionate idiot," in a teasing tone.

Then he whispered softly, "You didn't have to follow me…You should've lived…"

Toothless pulled back, confused. He was alive, just…human. And Hiccup is alive too. After all, the boy was right in front of him. Granted, he looked much younger than before he was shot down and he had much more freckles compared to back then. His body wasn't as built as before, resembling his slightly scrawny form back when they first met.

Toothless paused and voiced his confusion.

Hiccup only shook his head and smiled sadly before reaching for Toothless's new human hand and placed it on his own chest. For a moment, Toothless wasn't sure what Hiccup was trying to do. But then he paused and stared at Hiccup's clothed chest, eyes wide and he gulped. He crooned softly and his lips trembled. He leaned forward and bumped his head against Hiccup's own.

There was no heartbeat.

He wanted to cry.

He didn't know how long time had passed as he and Hiccup stayed as they were, both saddened by the knowledge what had happened to them. Finally, they heard a voice and while Toothless was suspicious, Hiccup only looked up, curious. He stared at the bright moon and listened. Toothless, unsure, followed his friend's action.

And the moon talked.

When they stood to the morning light later, Hiccup held his hand with a saddened smile as he said, "We'll have to stick together, Toothless. We don't know what's out there…we can't stay here…I doubt that anybody will ever see us, not even mum. The man in the moon said we won't be seen unless we're believed in." Toothless crooned and he gave a smile as Hiccup looked up at him. Hiccup smiled back before they looked back to the sun, wondering what could be out there for them now.

It didn't really matter…so long as they stayed together then Toothless will be happy.

Of course, they could only go once Toothless remembered how to become a dragon again…

* * *

Kura: …Idk

Berry: …

Kura: …It was rather interesting writing this…

Berry: …

Kura: …yeah…please, please review! T^T I really wish to know what you all think. Thank you to those who followed and faved :3 It made me happy~ Unfortunately this crossover still hasn't captured much attention but that's fine. I WILL CONTINUE! Plus, I just really wanna write more of these guys. It's just so much fun :3

Berry: …On a side note, this was kind of based off a story we read about a what if scenario in HTTYD2. We changed the situation a bit but the ending pretty much stayed the same…except in here, Hiccup and Toothless are now pulled into the ROTG's spirit world :3

Kura: I highly recommend reading that story! It's called **Shot in the Dark **by **Arcowolf. **The first time I read it…well, I sobbed like a baby…T^T

Berry: until the next time

Kura: BYES!


	6. Tired

**EDIT - 1/10/16 (changed title...)**

Disclaimer: ROTG and HTTYD belongs to Dreamworks; Tangled and Brave belongs to Disney/Pixar

* * *

**Tired**

Hiccup watched as the old man before him stared at the open waters with a blank stare. Slowly and carefully, he trudged forward and sat beside the man. And still, the man was silent, his icy blue eyes piercing and tired. Hiccup gave a small, almost sad, chuckle before saying, "It's been a while, old friend."

For a few seconds, the man was silent before he gave a short laugh, throwing his head back.

"Yes it has," was his short response.

Hiccup only gave a short lopsided grin. He looked at the man and stared at him curiously. The man looked tired, haggard, and very much as though he would rather sit here than do anything else…which was somewhat surprising. Hiccup always remembered the man as strong, tall and powerful; a powerful spirit known to many as General Winter and feared by those who dared to enter his land, his territory.

So looking at him now made the younger spirit wonder as to what happened.

"I am tired."

The man only gave one short answer that made Hiccup think, _oh really, I haven't noticed._ But the look on the man's face told the spirit that the obvious meaning of that phrase wasn't what he meant at all. And Hiccup dreaded what the man clearly meant. But still he asked. And the answer he got was what he knew was coming.

"I am no longer needed."

"Why is that?"

General Winter gave Hiccup an amused smile. "Winter is not a much favored season, my boy. Winter brings death, destruction, and sadness. Winter is powerful and is random. Nobody wants it…me." The man sighed and looked towards the sea once more. "I am tired of living…I…no longer wish to live. I wish to return to the afterlife."

"I did not know that spirits could die."

"We can't for we are already dead, even if most have not become who they are through death like you have. However…we can return to the afterlife and disappear from the mortal world."

Hiccup looked down, fiddling with his thumbs awkwardly. It wasn't as if he couldn't understand what the man was saying. There were times he wished he hadn't turned out this way, becoming the spirit of autumn, the spirit of change as Manny called him. He wished he was allowed to live his life, watch his son grow. He wished he could've lived his life with the woman he loved and grow old together, watching as the new generation of Vikings discover more and more about dragons with Toothless by his side.

However, he wasn't allowed that sort of life. He died at an early age of twenty five, his body suddenly became younger as well but for what reason, he wasn't sure. He watched as his lover mourned but stayed strong for their child. His people had to move on. And only his mother and the dragons could see him.

The only one who followed him in death and then rebirth as a spirit was Toothless. His best friend…if anything, Toothless was the only reason why he can tolerate his eternal life, his eternal youth. Toothless was the only reason he can tolerate being unseen.

"Hiccup," The spirit gave a start and turned to General Winter, surprised. The man gave a somewhat sadden smile. "You are still so young. Your season is favorable and beautiful to many. You bring change and beauty."

"But my season is what gives the change to your season." Hiccup reasoned.

General Winter gave a bark of laughter. "Perhaps," He turned back to the sea. "But still, I have not changed my decision." Hiccup looked down. "My boy, even if I go, winter will never disappear. Perhaps one day, the man in moon will give birth to another winter spirit, one who is younger and more carefree, able to see things that I cannot see and able to understand and accept the cruelty of winter, something that I may have accepted at one point but now, can no longer bear it."

Hiccup looked at the other. He felt sad, unsure and…scared. He had no idea what would happen with this man and a part of him childishly wished he wouldn't go. He had known about this man, General Winter, ever since he and Toothless first became a spirit. He was the first they interacted with, besides the Sandman. So hearing how the man wished to leave this world, it made his stomach churn uneasily. "…If there is another winter spirit, does it mean you will be reincarnated?"

"No. The man in moon will have to choose another."

"…I see…"

There was a hand on his head, making Hiccup gasp and look up from under his bangs. He blinked at the sight of General Winter smiling. "Do not worry, child. I am merely leaving to where I should've gone." And then he removed his hand and returned to watching the waters.

Hiccup stared, slightly surprised but nodded. Without another word, he stood up and turned to leave. He stared at the unmoving figure of Toothless, several yards away from them, looking worried with his acid green eyes, a shade similar yet different to his own, nearly glowing in the dark area underneath the large winter forest. Hiccup smiled slightly and walked over to his best friend. Once he finally reached Toothless, the anthro cooed and stared at Hiccup, worried.

His friend still could not speak in human speech quite well…

"Don't worry bud…I was just saying good bye…" Hiccup looked down before he sighed and looked back. The man was still staring out into the waters, the moon being the only light that illuminated the old man, making his entire being seem to glow. A sad smile crossed Hiccup's lips before he whispered softly, "Good bye, old friend."

Toothless looked towards General Winter and cooed softly. Then he turned. His body shifted and soon, he had returned to his original form. Hiccup mounted his dragon and the two shot into the sky, never looking back.

* * *

Kura: …I suppose I'm a bit sad that nobody likes to talk T^T I really would love to hear what you all think of this, even with criticism :3 after all, it'll help me improve

Berry: …

Kura: …in any case, I'm still glad that in total, I have 12 favorites and 12 follows. It does make me happy! So for you guys who favorited and followed, I hope that you liked this one…I feel as if I'm making way too much for Hiccup and Toothless…O-o but the next won't be, I promise!

Berry: Please do review and tell us what you think. And if you have any requests, then we'll write it out as well…as long as it's possible.

Kura: I'll try and update by tomorrow or in a few days. There's one I want to add on Halloween but it'll take a while since I'm not done yet…so I'll be adding the others that I've already written. I just need to touch up on them :P so then, until the next update guys~


	7. Please Smile

Disclaimer: ROTG and HTTYD belongs to Dreamworks; Tangled and Brave belongs to Disney/Pixar

* * *

**Please Smile  
**

Jackson, now ten years old, looked up at his father with those wide brown eyes, slightly fearful as his father looked down on him. His eyes were narrowed and angry, as was every night he came back from whatever he did before passing by the young boy, muttering, "Useless boy," under his breath.

And as usual, Jackson only hung his head down, feeling scared while his father called for his mother, yelling for another bottle of ale or beer or whatever it was the adults called it. Then the boy shyly looked up as he followed after him meekly, worried.

Walking past the door frames, he stopped to see his little sister, only four years old, running past their father, slight fear in her eyes before running up to Jackson, hugging onto his larger frame in a tight hold. She gave a small whimper but said no more before Jackson stepped back and away from their father, leading his little sister Emma along with him. By the time they were out of earshot, he knelt down besides the girl, hugging her tightly before whispering, "What's wrong?"

"D-Daddy…h-he…he looks…scary…" The girl whispered back, her eyes wide as her arms were pressed against her body.

Both were so afraid of their father. He was never nice to them. When they were younger, perhaps; Jackson could remember the kind smiles his father used to give him, the happy laugh and the kisses and affection he would shower onto his two precious children. Both he and Emma missed that man, that side that disappeared two years ago for reasons only their mother knew. Just one day…he stopped caring. Something snapped inside of him and the next thing they knew, he began to abuse their mother, coming home angry and hurting her before the next morning, he would be in tears, apologizing and crying his heart out while their mother would hug him tight and whisper it was alright.

And their two children would witness this every single night that it started to condition them to stay quiet, to be afraid and stay away from the man who used to love them so much.

Jackson sighed and drew away from his memories, instead choosing to kiss the younger girl's forehead, giving her affection that their father no longer could give.

He always heard the whispers, the strayed looks and pitied glances. He never cared much about them. While they peeved him, instead, he choose to try and ignore them all. He would instead focus on his mother and sister, showering them with as much love his small body could give. Every night after her beating, he would quietly approach his mother and give her kisses on each visible bruise. He would clean her skin and bandage each wound before giving her a soft hug. And with each hug, she would tell him that his father was just stressed, scared, worried. Jackson wanted to believe her.

But everybody was steadily getting worried. They would stop and ask their mother what was going on. They would question her while she would only smile and say that it was nothing. She even went as far as to tell her children not to speak a word.

Jackson didn't understand. But he listened.

"Don't worry, Emma. Mum said he'll get better." He whispered small promises that he wasn't sure would ever come true. But his sister turned those hopeful big brown eyes at him and he felt his heart break.

He stood up, and held onto her hand, leading her away from this room and to their shared room. When they got there, there was a sudden crash. Jackson winced but immediately rushed his little sister inside before closing the door. He picked her up with the small strength he had and together, they huddled in his bed. He held onto her tight while the girl whimpered softly.

Then she whispered, "I hope daddy gets better."

Jackson felt tears prickling at his eyes and he closed them, whispering, "I hope so too."

Three hours passed.

By that time, Emma had fallen asleep. Jackson slowly got out of bed and tiptoed out of their room, looking right as left as he approached their living room. He took a single step inside when a voice stopped him and he paused, looking up. "Jack?" The boy hurried over to find his mother straddling his father's head, the man unconscious. "Oh, Jack." The woman's hands left her husband and went up, halting her son from coming any closer.

"Mum…?" Jackson whispers, his eyes wide as he stared at his father. "…Dad…what…happened?"

He mother only smiled sadly. "He said sorry."

Jackson gave a small scowl. "But he hurt you."

"He didn't mean it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"He still loves us."

Jackson paused before muttering, "I don't know." He looked at his mother's sad brown eyes, so much like his and Emma's. He straightened up and looked to the kitchen. "Just a mo'," He said before rushing into the kitchen, finding a pot. Immediately, he went to set the fire and filled the pot with water, setting it over the fire. He turned and ran to the table, grabbing the clean set of rags left there from when his mother brought in their laundry earlier that day. He set it over his shoulders and began his search for bandages. By the time he found some, the water was already boiling. Grabbing the pot, he scurried back to the living room to find his mother humming a small song to his father.

"Mum, I'm going to bandage you now." The woman looked up at him as he set the pot down on the ground, dipping the clean rags into the now clean hot water.

She looked sad as he began cleaning her up, ridding the old bandages and dried blood. "I'm so sorry, my dear." He looked up at her questionably. Then woman gave a sad smile. "I'm sorry I have taken away your innocence like this…"

"What do you mean?"

The woman sighed and leaned forward, kissing the boy's forehead. "You have grown up far too fast." Jackson looked up at her, eyes wide with surprise.

"I have not."

"You have."

Jackson shook his head. "No. The butcher today shouted at me for playing with the chickens. And the old madams near the church always laugh and call me out for being such a child. They don't mean to be mean though, mum. They're always smiling and they offer me sweets for both myself and Emma."

His mother laughs, her laughter sounding like bells and chimes to the boy. "Now see, that is one of the reasons you have grown so quickly. You are so quick to take care of your sister, no matter what. But I would say that is a good thing. You're such a wonderful older brother to your sister."

With those words, Jackson looks down, just finishing bandaging her forearms while his cheeks flushed. "I-I suppose." Then he looked down to his sleeping father, feeling his heart harden before weakening again when he saw the dry tear tracks on the man's cheeks. "He was crying; what for?"

His mother smiled sadly. "As I have said, your father is very stressed and worried. Now go along now. Clean up and go to bed. I'll take your father to his room."

Jackson gave his mother a worried look before he gave a hesitant nod. And with that, he stood and cleaned up the dirty rags and bandages, dropping them off in the kitchen before leaving for his room where he curled up next to Emma and went into a restless sleep.

The next morning came and the same routine happened. His father cried and apologized to their mother while he and Emma watched, one with happiness and the other, wary. But to their surprise, the man turned to Jackson and held him in a tight hug, crying his heart out, thus leaving the boy to awkwardly pat the man's shoulders in what could be a comforting gesture.

And when the man left, Jackson hoped with all his heart that the man truly had changed.

And so went about their day. Jackson took his little sister out on a stroll through the town while their mother stayed home. They would visit the bakery, saying hello to the baker and his wife while purchasing bread for their family. And as they walked through the town, Emma would giggle and kick the snow that fell overnight. And Jackson would laugh alongside her before they thought up of a game to play. After taking the bread home, Emma immediately latched herself to Jackson, begging him to take her out to play some more.

Their mother would only laugh and urge the boy to take his sister out.

And so they did, leaving the village and into the forest where they would play hide and seek, hop scotch and other silly little games that would involve the snow and trees.

Until a soft laughter made them pause and they both turned, their eyes widening at the sight of a rather beautiful blonde woman looking their way. She gasped when they looked at her and turned left and right, her face now full of surprise and panic before she looked back at them, smiling bashfully. Jackson and Emma could only stare.

The woman was very beautiful indeed. But her hair was so strange. From the roots, her hair was brown, a shade much similar to theirs. But past her neck, the hair turned blonde, golden in the sunlight and seemed to sparkle with light, as if magic. Her hair was so long, reaching just to her ankles. She wore no footwear and her dress seemed rather light for this season, even if it were spring. "Hello." She called out.

Her voice was sweet and Jackson felt drawn towards her. But Emma was the first to react. She threw her arm up and waved happily, calling out, "Hello!" And then she bounded towards the woman. Jackson, the ever worrywart, ran after her clutching her hand after catching up and then the two walked up to the woman. Emma gave a sweet smile and asked, "Hello, miss! What's your name?"

The woman gave a smile, her eyes sparkling but there was something else there…something Jackson wasn't all too sure about but it was familiar. "Now, isn't it more polite to introduce yourself?" Emma flushed while Jackson rolled his eyes. The boy yelped when the woman flicked his nose. He stared up at her while the woman giggled. "Now, that was rude as well. Well, in any case, my name is Rapunzel. Won't you two give me the pleasure of knowing your names?"

"I'm Jackson Overland. And this is my little sister, Emma." Emma hid behind her brother, her cheeks flushed as if only now becoming embarrassed. But this drew a bigger smile on the woman before them. "Are you new around here, miss?"

The woman hummed a bit and nodded. "I suppose so."

"Then would you like to come to our town? I'm sure people would be more than willing to help out someone like you."

"My, aren't you such a sweet boy." Jackson flushed while Emma started to giggle. The woman, Rapunzel, giggled herself before straightening up. "In any case, I should get going. Don't stay out too long Even in spring, this place is quite cold." She gave a small smile and suddenly, Jackson knew why there was something in that smile felt so strange and familiar.

There was sadness and pain. It was almost like staring into the eyes of his mother but unlike his mother who still had hope in them, Rapunzel's eyes were nearly void of hope. But still, just like his mother, she was smiling. She was hiding away the pain. She didn't want anybody to see it and perhaps she was better at hiding than even his mother.

It didn't sit well with Jackson. So he reached up and latched onto her wrist. The woman gave a bit of a start, surprised as she looked down at Jackson. Her mouth was open, as if to ask what was wrong but she paused. She looked at the worried eyes of the boy and Jackson watched as her body tensed. Then she looked away, as if ashamed. This didn't sit well with him either. So instead, he smiled and said, "Will you play with us?"

Rapunzel turned back, surprised.

As for Emma, she only squealed and began to pull at Rapunzel's dress. "Oh, please play! Please play with us!"

"…Ah…I…" Rapunzel looked at a loss for words and she looked down, unsure. But then Jackson squeezed her hand and she looked at the boy, surprised. He only smiled and then started to walk off, pulling Rapunzel along while Emma started to laugh and giggle, telling Rapunzel little things about them and what she liked and such.

Soon, Rapunzel was laughing along with Emma as they continued their trek through the forest.

And when they arrived at a lake, not too large and with clear waters, the two children giggled. Rapunzel watched as the two started for the flowers growing around the shore of the lake. Then two looked over at Rapunzel and she blinked. Then the two grinned and waved her over.

Rapunzel stood where she was for a second before walking up to them and knelt down beside them. She watched curiously as Jackson took a handful of the flowers he picked and started to weave them together. Jackson only grinned as he continued his work, finally finishing and then presented a flower crown and reach over to place it on his sister's head. His sister only giggled before finishing hers, while not as well made, was still pretty. Then she turned to Rapunzel and held it up to her.

A soft laugh left Rapunzel's lips and she lowered her head, smiling gently as Emma placed the crown on her head. "Thank you." She said. She reached up, and there was a small frown on her lips for a split second before it returned to a smile and she took her hand away.

Jackson and Emma watched in slight awe as the flowers seem to glow with life. The two grinned up at her before Emma asked, "What did you do?"

Rapunzel blinked and looked at the young girl. "What do you mean?"

"You made the flower brighter! The colors are brighter!"

Jackson nodded eagerly. "How did you do that?" The young boy asks, his eyes wide with curiosity. He watched as the woman look at them uneasily before she sighed and brought a finger to her lips.

"Sorry. It's a secret." She winked, making Emma giggle as Jackson pouted, disappointed. Rapunzel only laughed before reaching over, a flower in her hand. She brushed aside Jackson's hair and he blinked, surprised as he felt her hand brush over his ear. When she pulled away, the flower was gone from her hands.

Emma started giggling and said, "Jack looks pretty now."

Jackson stared at his little sister, confused before his eyes widened and a deep flush came to his cheeks. He reached up and felt the flower just above his ear and he gave a childish glare to the woman who only laughed alongside Emma. "Oh, she's right. You are very adorable right now, Jackson." She commented through giggles, making Jackson's face warmer and he pouted childishly. But then he brightened a bit when Rapunzel did the same to Emma. "Aw, you two look so much alike. So adorable," she cooed in what could be adoration.

The two siblings flushed just a bit before giving the woman a toothy grin.

Time passed as the three talked, giggling as they shared stories or picked flowers for Rapunzel, the woman only smiling brightly at the children when the beautiful floral was presented to her. And each time, she would wave her hand over them, presenting a sight to the two that both amazed and awed them.

They only had one word for this amazement: magic.

But the two didn't care. Oh, Jackson knew how people were afraid of magic. Emma only heard stories of evil witches and warlocks who would come in the night and take innocent children like herself away to fatten them up and then eat them. But after meeting this beautiful and sorrowful woman, Rapunzel, they both threw away that image. Instead, all they could see is this woman whenever they thought of magic.

And they adored it. They adored her.

Just as they could see her eyes holding adoration for them.

But what pleased the older brother the most was that the sadness was gone from the woman's eyes. Even if it was only for that moment, he was happy. He hated seeing sadness. His mother and sister always wore that emotion and he hated it…so seeing happiness truly made him happy as well.

And when the time came for the two Overland siblings to return home, they turned to Rapunzel who only smiled at them. She bent down and kissed both children on top their head and whispered, "Thank you. I had fun. The most fun I have ever had in so long."

The two gave her another grin and Emma went forward, wrapping her thing arms around the woman and said, "Thank you for playing with us, Punzie." Jackson saw the woman's eyes widen before she closed them and knelt down, pulling the girl into a tighter hug. A small tear left her eyes and she whispered something to Emma's ear, something Jackson couldn't hear.

And then when they pulled away, Jackson saw a shimmering light around Emma before it disappeared. Before he could ask what it was, Rapunzel pulled the boy into a tight and gently hug and whispered, "Always be cheerful, Jack. Never lose hope. Don't fall into sadness like I have. Thank you so much for bringing a bit of joy back into my life." And then she pulled away, a small smile on her lips before she stood and turned away, leaving.

Jackson and Emma stared at her in slight wonder, watching as flowers seem to stand taller, blooming as she pasted by and even try to reach out to the woman before she disappeared from their sights.

For a few minutes, they just stood there, silent. Then Jackson felt a tug on his shirt and he looked down to see his four year old sister grinning up at him. Then she breathed a single word with awe, "Magic."

At that, Jackson burst out laughing and nodded, crying out, "Magic! We saw magic, Emma!"

Emma started giggling and all the way as the two ran back to their small town, they continued laughing while whispering that single word underneath their breath, chanting it the entire way, "Magic! Magic!"

Unfortunately, that happiness was short-lived.

Jackson wasn't sure of what to expect when he and Emma returned from their wonderful afternoon with the beautiful woman, Rapunzel. But he certainly never expected this…and his heart broke and he felt rather empty inside. Despite feeling as so, he did not shed tears like Emma was currently doing when they first laid their eyes on their sobbing mother.

His father was dead.

And accident, they said. Some animal killed him in the forest.

Which brought up the question: what was his father doing there instead of working with the others?

Mad, they called him; crazed, horrible, and mad… It bothered Jackson, despite agreeing with them. And when he realized his own feelings, he felt self-hatred. And he shook his head, trying to rid himself of these thoughts.

They never truly faded.

Over time, he came to become the man of the house. He took care of his mother and sister. When his mother couldn't, he would make their food. He stopped schooling at the church in order to take care of his family and provide the food and home for them, though he would still go to church on Sunday morning.

As she grew, his little sister soon became happier. She was still so young, her memories of her father was rather weak at best. His mother on the other hand, was depressed in the beginning. She stopped eating for a while until Jackson practically told her off (and then apologized afterwards). But she never failed to give the neighbors and her children smiles. Jackson always hated those smiles.

It was a forced smile.

So he tried his best to have her genuinely smile. It rarely happened. So during the years, he treasured the smiles he did get.

Jackson, now sixteen years old, put on his cape as Emma tugged on his shirt happily, pointing outside. "Jack, look; it snowed! Oh, shall we go and play?" She asked with her eyes wide and hopefully and Jackson chuckled, glad that his sister was still so young and innocent like this. It was absolutely adorable.

"Of course," He said and reached down, kissing her forehead. He paused for a second before nipping her nose playfully, making the girl squeal. "Now go put on your hat and grab your skates and we'll go outside to buy bread first before going to play." He says and his sister nodded, giggling as she stood on her toes, reaching up to kiss his cheeks.

"Alright, Jack," She skipped to their shared room to search for her hat.

Jackson smiled and grabbed his shoes, putting them on.

"Be careful," He looked up and smiled gently at his mother. The woman was smiling softly but it was forced, much like usual and it make the teen's smile drop.

But then again, she was getting better…during her depression, she rarely ate, choosing instead to space out or break out into tears. Now, she would eat with her children, smiling as Emma told her about their days. It wasn't as bright as before but it was still a smile. She had passed her depression but he would still see a sad look in her eyes from time to time.

A small sigh came to Jackson's lips before he smiled again. "Do not worry, mother. We'll be fine," He promised. "We'll just play in the snow for a bit after buying bread."

"I know; and you will be skating together as well, correct?" The woman's smile widened, looking much more genuine than just moments earlier. "Do have fun, won't you?"

The teen grinned. "Of course," Then he paused before going up to her and hugging her. The woman tensed slightly before easing into the hold, a soft chuckle leaving her lips before hugging back just as tightly.

It was a ritual they seemed to be doing lately. He would hug her. Emma would hug her. And she never failed to her them back. Jackson noticed how it made her day much lighter. It made her smiles less forced. And he always wanted her to smile. "Have a good day, mother," He says softly.

"And you as well, Jack," She pulls away and kisses his forehead.

That was the last he spoke to his mother.

**~.~.~**

Jack looked up at the moon, pondering over what had happened.

After the battle with Pitch and the restoration of children's belief, as well as his acceptance into the Guardians, he had went up to Tooth and returned his box of teeth. The Tooth Fairy was surprised by this, asking why he did not want to keep it but the other only shook his head, grinning. He had seen enough. He had seen his sister, his mother, remembered what he had done, how he had saved Emma. And really, for now, that was all that mattered. "I'll look again some other time. But for now…I'm happy." He had whispered and Tooth only stared at him, bewildered before nodding and smiling back.

"I'll be waiting. Come whenever you want to retrieve all your memories, Jack." She had said and then she and Baby Tooth left, saying how they had to go and return to the Tooth Palace and make sure all the other Tooth Fairies were well.

And then after, Bunny left as well, saying that he had to go check on some things, as well as start cleaning his tunnels. All the poor destroyed Easter egg shells were still in the tunnels and he didn't want to be reminded of that terrible day.

But before the two Guardians left, North told them to return later that week. He turned to Jack, grinning and said, "We must have party!"

Jack was embarrassed, trying to say that it was not needed but the rest of the Guardians agreed, all of them giving the winter spirit a large grin before they left. Sandy stayed a while longer, approaching Jack with a small smile. And Jack smiled back, a bit guilty but happy as well. And when Sandy gave him a pat on the back and then ruffled his hair, Jack could only laugh in response and then watch in awe as Sandy left, his beautiful golden dream sand lingering for a while before disappearing.

And now, here was Jack; sitting in a room that North gave him. "We'll decorate later." North commented, looking at the guest room with a raised brow while Jack only nodded numbly, embarrassed. He never thought that he'd be allowed to stay at the North Pole. But now that he was here, he couldn't be happier.

His home was Burgess, there was no denying that.

But to be accepted here…and to be allowed to call another place his home…was wonderful. It made his heart soar.

Jack looked up at the moon again, a small smile on his lips. He had asked the moon what would happen now. What does he have to do? What are his duties as a Guardian? But the moon didn't answer. Just as usual, the moon stayed silent, Manny still said nothing…but there was a strange sense of happiness…of encouragement and pride that surrounded him and he wondered if perhaps this is how Manny talked with him. Not with words…but with a sense of feeling.

Jack closed his eyes, smiling.

Instantly, his thoughts went to his smiling sister. He frowned at the memory of his death, remembering the look of dismay his sister held and instead went for the happier memories where his mother and sister laughed with him, all three together. He couldn't remember his father but he figured he would get those memories when he went back to Tooth for the rest.

"_Always be cheerful, Jack. Never lose hope. Don't fall into sadness like I have. Thank you so much for bring a bit of joy back into my life."_

He leaned against the cool window and his smile turned soft. He didn't know where those words came from. And that voice was not his mother's or sister's…but it made his heart happy in a sense. There was awe and delight when he remembered that particular phrase and he wondered who said it to him.

He may have not been able to follow those words. He had fallen to sadness, something those words did not want him too…but at least now, joy was back in his life. He had friends now, he had believers and the Guardians who he knew would become his family. He had the children, including Jamie and Sophie, both who were his favorite among them all (he ignored North's warning on favorite). He was happy. He was content.

He finally had a place to belong.

And he wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

Kura: And we see a bit of Jack's past! And yeah…I have no idea about his dad…

Berry: …

Kura: …In any case, thank you to the guest reviewer **Idon'tliketoast**! Your review made me so happy that I wanted to update as soon as I could (but damn school)! In any case, I hope that you find this story again…as you are a guest reviewer so I don't know if you'll ever be reading this again…T-T

Berry: Please do review everybody. We would really like to know how you all think of this.

Kura: Please! It's my food! It fills me up with energy! Like seriously! Although…I really shouldn't say this cause sometimes I don't leave a review…ugh…

Berry: …

Kura: In any case, until the next update!


	8. Winter

**EDIT - 1/10/16**

Disclaimer: ROTG and HTTYD belongs to Dreamworks; Tangled and Brave belongs to Disney/Pixar

* * *

**Winter**

There was a shriek and the spirit darted forward, grabbing the small child just as the driver pulled at his reigns, forcing the horses to turn to the side and the car topple over, electing shrieks from inside the car. Rapunzel panted before looking down at the child in her arms, the small girl shivering and eyes wide, staring at the toppled car before she slowly lifted her head to look at Rapunzel.

The spirit of spring smiled and asked softly, "Are you alright?"

"…I-I,"

"Aila!" The two looked up to see a woman rushing over to them, holding up her dress as she darted over. She fell to the floor and took the girl into her arms, her hands passing through Rapunzel's body. "Oh, little one, are you alright?" She questioned as she cupped the girl's now slightly dirtied face.

The girl gave a weak smile. "I'm fine, Mrs. Heath," The girl, Aila, reassured. "This lady rescued me,"

But by then, Rapunzel had already slipped away into the crowd. She let people pass through her body, despite the discomfort it gave her, in favor of getting away from the scene quickly. As soon as she was out in the open, she turned and left, her eyes darting up to the sky at the slowly rising moon as the sun set. Her eyes narrowed slightly and she gave a small whisper, "What is going on?"

As the sun continued the set, giving the sky a beautiful glow, she only waited for the moon to speak. She sat outside of the town where she knew people were still gossiping. She only hoped that the girl wouldn't be accused for witchcraft, especially since she had pulled the girl to the side, giving witnesses a strange view of the girl moving to the side unnaturally, as if something invisible took a hold of her.

Which was true of course.

Finally, the sky was dark, lit up by the moon and the stars. Rapunzel stood up and closed her eyes. She shivered in the cold which was much worse than usual. The cold was so intense, especially for the month of April. She sighed and opened her eyes again, worried. She turned away from the moon and knelt beside the tree, resting her hand on the trunk. "Please, find Hiccup and Merida," She whispered softly.

She felt a surge of power leaving her and there was a soft glow on the tree trunk, lighting up in the familiar bright glow from long ago she had seen once when she had healed Eugene that one last time from death. The glow flowed out in streams, reminding the spirit of the sandman's beautiful sand.

Rapunzel smiled and removed her hand, whispering a thank you when she felt the familiar glow of her two friends, though they were far. But her glow called to them, asking for help, asking to come. And she knew they would come to find her. She wasn't disappointed when an hour later, there was the familiar shriek of a night fury and Toothless landed in front of her, Hiccup on his back.

The spirit of autumn got off and smiled at Rapunzel as Toothless turned to his anthro form and Rapunzel was once again left in awe of the other's form.

He truly looked human, save for a few black scales on his arms and neck, as well as his pointed ears. His eyes were still like a dragon's but currently, his pupils were enlarged, showing a more curious look. Rapunzel always found it curious. She was friends with Bunny, best friends too, and she always wondered. If Toothless was able to have a more human form, why doesn't Bunny?

It was a question that she never really asked. While it was curious, she didn't really need an answer.

…For now at least.

The two looked younger, physically younger than she. And yet…Rapunzel knew how much older they were. According to Merida who was how many years old when Rapunzel first met her, Hiccup was far much older than she. Probably as old as the Sandman, Merida said with a shrug that day.

And yet, Hiccup never pegged her as an older spirit. He was full of life whenever she saw him, sometimes awkward, especially around other spirits besides them and Toothless. She saw the joy he had when he was helping summer become autumn and the way his hair glowed like the autumn leaves during the day was beautiful. Even his eyes shone, giving him a very young look and reminding the spring spirit…of herself…all those years ago on…her eighteenth…birthday…

Then, of course, she saw him acting like an excited little child on Christmas day over dragons. It made him look more like a child than anything.

"How are you doing, Rapunzel? It hasn't been too cold for you, has it?" Hiccup asks and Rapunzel gave a sweet smile to her fellow seasonal spirit.

"I'm fine. I'm worried that spring will come too late…but I'm fine." Her smile dropped and she continues, "I'm more worried about the winter spirit though. What do you think is happening to him for winter to last this long?" She asks quietly and she sees Hiccup's smile drop while behind him, Toothless held a frown. "People are getting ill and dying…I don't want to believe that the winter spirit means for this to happen but…I'm not so sure…" She whispered softly, clasping her hands together, trembling slightly.

Hiccup reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry; I sure he doesn't mean it. Perhaps he still hasn't gotten used to his own powers."

"But it's been over fifty years already!" Rapunzel protested weakly.

Galloping made them both pause and they turned to see a horse galloping towards them. They could see Merdia's mess of hair, even from afar but they could not see her face, nor did the summer spirit even acknowledge them. And when the horse slowed to a stop before them, they see Merida hanging weakly on the horse, pale faced, before she started to slip from her seat.

Before she could fall, Toothless was already there, helping the girl down and steadying her on her feet. Hiccup rushed over and helped her as well while Rapunzel asks, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, lass; just…too cold." The redhead suddenly sneezed and then sniffed. "Do any of you know why it's been so cold?"

None of them said anything and Merida sighed, rubbing her arms and shivering. "Blasted winter sprite. Once we finally meet him, I'll give him a good whack in the head," She grumbled before sneezing again a few more times. "Anyway, what's wrong, Punzie?" Merida asks as she looks at the spring spirit.

Rapunzel shook her head. "I just wanted to see if any of you know what's going on. But it seems as though none of us know…" She sighed softly but then asks, "Merida, will you be alright until summer?"

"Ah, no worries! Whenever it's too cold during the winter, summer usually gets really hot. I'm more worried for you two since the seasons will go through a massive change during fall and spring."

"Nah, I'm sure we'll be fine, right?" Hiccup says as he looks over at Rapunzel's direction, the brunette/blonde nodding in agreement. "And I have Toothless with me so I'll be fine." He added with a small smile. "In any case, how have the two of you been? It's been a few years since we've seen each other, hasn't it?"

Merida shrugged. "Haven't seen anything new if that's what you're wondering."

Rapunzel smiled. "I was exploring more of the new world. It's a very vast land and I find it very beautiful." She says as she sits back down on the snowy ground, waving the three of them over. "What about you, Hiccup? Toothless?"

"It's been okay,"

"I've been helping some of the dragons who are more inclined to warmer climates." Toothless started. "We had to migrate them slowly since lately, humans don't believe in the existence of dragons and we don't want them to be seen." He huffed a bit. "Stupid humans; how could they just stop believing in such magnificent creatures!?"

Hiccup flicked the other's nose, making Toothless yelp a bit before glaring at his best friend. "Stop getting so aggravated Toothless. Humans are so religious nowadays. They believe in gods…or God. Their religious text probably don't mention anything about dragons compared to the Norse or Greek religion." He says with a sad smile. "They find them as purely myths…but it is fine. We still believe in them, the people back home still believe in them, and we'll make sure to protect them no matter what!" He said with a larger grin.

Rapunzel giggled. "I'll help you two with that as well. I don't want to see such beautiful creatures be harmed!"

Merida fisted the air weakly. "Wooo, go dragons…" She said weakly with a small smile.

The other two seasonal spirits laughed while Toothless rolls his eyes with a smile on his lips. But before any of them could say anything more, a voice came over the three seasonal spirits and they all looked up, eyes wide as they listened attentively to Manny. Toothless only watches them, unable to hear Manny's voice.

Finally, the three frowned slight before Hiccup sighed and crossed his arms. "Well, what do you two think?"

"…I want to help him…" Rapunzel says softly.

"He must be lonely…" Merida mutters. Then she sighs and says, "It does explain some things though,"

"Basically he's having a tantrum and is trying to force people to believe in him," Hiccup says with an exhausted sigh. "Ridiculous…" He grumbles. He pauses before adding, "Reminds me of another spirit actually…"

"You mean Pitch?" Toothless asks, eyes widening just the slightest. His best friend nods and Toothless frowns. "You don't think he'll turn out like Pitch or anything right? Well, we still don't know his story…but do you think this winter sprite will turn out bad like him?"

Merida and Rapunzel exchanged looks before Rapunzel timidly asks, "By Pitch…do you mean the Bogeyman?" The older two nods and Rapunzel whimpers slightly, reminded of the stories Bunny had told her about the Bogeyman. She remembers that one storybook she used to have back in the tower before Mo-Gothel threw it away. The Bogeyman was always a terrifying story to read. She never did like him…And finding out he existed many years ago, well, Rapunzel was not keen to meet him any time soon.

Merida only crosses her arms. "Never really heard much of him when I was a kid." She says with a weak shrug. "You told me about him once…right Hiccup?"

"I did?"

"I don't know; I was asking you!" Hiccup gives a shrug and a grin, making the redhead roll her eyes. "What's so bad about him?"

"He's the Nightmare King, or at least, that's what our world refers him to besides his more well-known name, the Bogeyman," Toothless starts. Hiccup continues, "He's not well liked and from what I know, he and the Guardians are always at each other's necks. I don't think he's so much as a bad person but…well, like I said, he's the Nightmare King."

Toothless seemed to growl at bit. "I hate him, the jerk. He loves to mess with us."

Hiccup gives a shrug. "We met him a few times and during those meetings…well, he didn't leave a very good impression to Tooth. I was used to being frightened since before I was even a spirit," both girl's eyes widened slightly, never really hearing much about Hiccup's past, "so it didn't really bother me. Besides, he's not so bad once you actually do have a decent talk with him. He's just a lonely guy, that's all." Hiccup says with a sad smile.

Rapunzel brought her knees up, curling herself up. "So you think the winter spirit might…end up like him? Scaring people…?"

For a moment, none of them answered. Then Merida softly says, "Winter has always terrified people…no matter what, I doubt that'll ever change. Even when I was still human, my mother would always worry for me and mah brothers. She always made sure we come back home safe. This winter sprite, Manny must've chosen him because he believes that this guy can look past that right? I always liked winter; it's a beautiful season. If this winter sprite cannot see that…then yeah, I'll bet he'll end up like that Bogeyman."

None of them spoke. Then Hiccup tilts his head up slightly and says in a loud exaggerated voice, "If only there was somebody who could go and check up on him; somebody who's not restricted by Manny's instructions!"

Merida and Rapunzel blinked before Rapunzel stifled a giggle and adds, "Oh yes, do you think there's any spirit nearby who could do so?" Both Hiccup and Rapunzel glances at Merida who just stares. Then they darted their eyes at Toothless's direction and the redhead eyes widened in realization before adding, "Oh yes, and somebody who could fly! Because that would definitely make it easier to find this sprite!"

The three then not-so-subtle raised their heads up to look at the annoyed Toothless. Then there was an exasperated sigh and they all turned fully to Toothless who rubbed the back of his neck, looking both annoyed and amused with their actions. "Look, I'll go check up on this guy then; will that make you all feel better?"

"Yes,"

Toothless rolled his eyes at the simultaneous answer. "Fine," He turns to Hiccup. "Then we'll meet up later on?" His friend smiles and Toothless nods. "Then I'll go then," He says with a sigh before going over to Hiccup, bending down and rubbing his cheeks against Hiccup and then licking the teen's cheek. "I'll be back soon," He says softly before he turns, wings sprouting from his back and he jumped into the skies, Hiccup waving goodbye.

"…Sometimes, I do not get your relationship," Hiccup blinks and turns to Merida, frowning at her deadpanned statement.

Rapunzel only giggles before cooing, "I think it's very adorable."

"He's just being his affectionate self. He's like this all the time as a dragon. It was weird at first when he turned human…but I'm completely used to it now." Hiccup says.

"Oh dear; I suddenly feel very sorry for Toothless," Rapunzel suddenly deadpans and Merida gives a snort. "You think it's like that?" The redhead asks and Rapunzel nods. "Oh, completely. And I give my full support," Merida gives a bark of laughter while Hiccups looks between the two, confused.

**~.~.~**

It was amazing how the younger spirit could move so well in the sky; it was as though the wind obeys his every command and all he needed to do was will the wind to move him around. It was a bit amazing and also very annoying, especially since Toothless was trying very hard to catch that idiotic little white haired brat!

Toothless growled and flattened his wings, diving down to where he had last saw the winter spirit fall to. Then a white and brown blur made his eyes widen and he took a sharp turn. He could hear cold laughter and he looks up to see a pale face with thin lips and icy blue eyes. The teen was smirking mischievously before laughing and then says, "Nice try, useless reptile!"

…Okay…

That was it.

Only Hiccup could call him that. This brat was going to pay.

Toothless's pupils thinned to slits and though he so wished to blast this kid to the ground, he couldn't do so, especially not when a warning voice ringed in his ear, making him want to yell out childishly about how unfair all this was. Instead, he grumbles, "This little shithead,"

And then the winter spirit flies away. Toothless chases after but for some reason, the wind was against him. Which was strange because the teen just kept going, the wind not even slowing him down and his theory about the kid controlling the wind came back to the dragon's mind. He growls again and again wishes to yell about unfairness.

The next thing that happened when he saw the kid again made his mouth drop and eyes widened. The street was fairly busy. Frost on the ground and people slowly walking to avoid falling down and hurting themselves. The winter spirit was on top of a lamppost and as Toothless neared, to his surprise, the teen blue eyes darkened and his lips thinned to a horrible scowl.

Then the winter spirit twirled the staff in his hands. And he blasted something out of it. There was a crash and screams and Toothless gaped at the scene of carts crashed against a newspaper stand. People seemed to have been injured and there was even a child crying, bleeding from the head.

Immediately, Toothless knew. This kid was no good. And when he turns back to yell at him, he pauses at the look of utter anger and loneliness in the boy's eyes. And the words he wanted to say got stuck in his throat as the teen gives a humorless laugh and yells, throwing his head back, "SAY IT! JUST SAY IT ALREADY!"

Toothless had no idea what the heck this kid wanted. Nor did he know what the hell was even wrong with him. But then he hears the whispers. And he clenches his fist.

"_How horrible."_

"_I knew it; winter is such a terrible season,"_

"_Winter only brings death and destruction,"_

"_Winter is no good!"_

"_If only winter never existed…"_

The wind picked up and when Toothless turned back to the winter spirit, he was already gone. Toothless stood where he was. For a moment, he said nothing before he sighed and turned to the incident where the hurt child was picked up by his mother, the woman cooing at him softly and whispering loving words. His lips twitched and he gives a light smile. Then shaking his head, his wings expands and he takes to the sky.

The kid certainly had issues…

But he was also just a lonely little brat.

And perhaps, Toothless could…somewhat relate from his earlier years…

As he flies, eyes darted around, looking for that flash of winter hair, the skies turn darker and streams of gold weaves itself in the night. He smiles lightly and follows the golden stream. It was to his surprise when he found the sandman in front of the winter teen, the boy's hood up and covering his white hair and pale face. He was sitting on top of a tiled roof and Sandy was simply floating in front of the winter sprite.

"What do you want?" came the broken voice of the teen and Toothless watches as Sandy floats up to him and rests a hand on the teen shoulder. But the teen only flinches and shrugs the hand away. Sandy gives a sad smile and then reaches up, pushing the hood back and reveal lonely eyes and a saddened face. Then that face turned dark and his lips curled to a scowl.

The winter spirit tightened his grasp on his staff and leaps up and away, pointing his staff towards the two. "Just leave me alone! I don't want your sympathy! You can't ever understand how I'm feeling!" He cries.

Toothless growls and despite Sandy turning around and giving him a warning glance, Toothless only says, "Oh shut up! Have you even tried to get people to know about you-"

"YES! I have! I tried so many times and no one; NO ONE EVER SEES ME!" Toothless pauses and the panting spirit looks away, his staff lowered. "All they know of me is just…just this stupid saying. But nobody sees me…not even the kids…and…I…I've t-tried…so hard…" He whispers. "You heard them…they hate winter. They hate me…"

"_Winter is not a much favored season, my boy. Winter brings death, destruction, and sadness. Winter is powerful and is random. Nobody wants it…me."_

Oh, Toothless had heard what General Winter had so, all those years ago. And even to this day, he has remembered. He felt saddened that the man had felt that way. Toothless and Hiccup had care for him, they had cared for the man who has taught them so much about their world.

"_Perhaps one day, the man in moon will give birth to another winter spirit, one who is younger and more carefree, able to see things that I cannot see and able to understand and accept the cruelty of winter, something that I may have accepted at one point but now, can no longer bear it."_

"But he hasn't…" Toothless mutters. "This boy…is just like you…"

There was silence from all three of them. Then suddenly, the sandman gives a wide smile, baffling the other two spirits. "What're you-" The winter spirit's eyes widened when he sees the sandman hold up a ball of dreamsand. He yelps and says, "Don't you dare-" Before he could say anymore, Sandy throws it at the boy. And before he could even jump up and away, the ball hits him and within seconds, the boy fell asleep.

"…Uh…so how is this supposed to help?" Toothless asks as he goes over to the teen. The boy was sprawled on the rooftop awkwardly. Rolling his eyes, Toothless lifts him up and sets him down in a comfortable position. Then he turns back to the sandman who only smiles sadly before pointing to the winter spirit.

Toothless turns back to the teen, eyes widening when he sees golden sand swirling above the kid's head, forming two children. Then another appeared. And it was the kid, flying around the children. He could hear bell-like laughter and the three in the kid's dream all start to pick up snow, playing around in the golden snow.

A sniffle caught Toothless's attention and he sees the winter spirt sob in his sleep. But despite that, there was strangely a happy smile on his lips. The boy curled himself up, hugging his staff tighter.

A hand rested on Toothless's shoulder and he turns to see Sandy smiling gently. Then he floats away, sitting next to the winter spirit. And Toothless understood. So he smiles and nods. "Okay…I hope…you can help him." Sandy sends a small smile his way and then picks up the teen's head, resting it on his short legs. He weaves a hand through the teen's hair and the boy leans into the sandman's touch.

"Bye…then," Toothless says and the Sandman waves good bye with a free hand. Toothless nods slightly before turning around, releasing his wings once more. He turns back once to see the Sandman looking up at the moon with a gentle look and the teen smiling softly, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

Then, Toothless flies off, wondering what he should tell the others.

* * *

Kura: …Idk…

Berry: …This was interesting to write

Kura: :P This was actually based off a doujinshi we read of ROTG. This scene the person drew made us want to cry…sniff…I don't recommend this to shounen ai haters though because the doujinshi is a Jamie x Jack.

Berry: We hope you all enjoyed this :3

Kura: Until the next! Please do review! HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Berry: :3


	9. Belief

Kura: …Yeah…this may seem like shounen ai to some of you if you squint. So if you want to avoid that, you do not have to read this. Sorry for those of you who do not like BL…

Disclaimer: ROTG and HTTYD belongs to Dreamworks; Tangled and Brave belongs to Disney/Pixar

* * *

**Belief**

It hurt.

When Jamie died, all he could think about was the pain in his body, his legs being crushed under the weight of concrete and his lungs being filled with horrible smoke due to the few fires that were caused when the art building in San Francisco fell down around him. The only thing he was glad about was that Sophie and his mother were safe, both outside and probably crying out for help so that Jamie could be saved after he rescued his little sister from being crushed where he is right now.

He knew there was no way for him to live. There was fire around him and he could hear muffled screams outside as well as the sirens of firetrucks and police cars. He coughed and wearily opened his eyes, sighing softly.

"What a way to go, Jamie," He muttered to himself.

Grunting, he twisted his body around so that he could look behind him. He winced at the sight of blood on the ground, caused when his legs scrapped on the floor. His legs were then crushed when that large block of concrete fell on him after he pushed his sister out of the way. He reached back, weakly pushing the concrete. It didn't help, just as he figured.

Then there was relief, his eyes widened and he looked up to see worried green eyes looking at him. But despite the worry, there was also sadness and acceptance. The other didn't help him up, and only looked at him sadly. "Jack will be angry at you." Hiccup says softly as Toothless returned to his friend's side. The dragon man seemed disinterested but even his eyes held a hint of sadness that couldn't be faked.

Jamie chuckled weakly and propped himself on his elbows, "I wouldn't have guessed," He only says before wincing in pain and then flopping back down on the ground. "Forget it. I can't move." He says and he could hear Hiccup moving forward before Hiccup's feet was right in front of his face. Then the other sat down in front of him and he raised his eyes to stare at the autumn spirit. "So," The eighteen year old started, "…I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"Yes," Hiccup stated softly.

The teen sighed and with a bit of a struggle, rolled around so that he rested on his back, wincing at the pain it brought and he idly wondered how many bones in his body were broken. Probably several…maybe some of them pierced something in his body. He was thankful to Toothless for getting that large rubble off of him, though he did wonder how the other managed to do so.

Then he remembered that Toothless was a dragon.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" Hiccup sounded genuinely curious.

Jamie only smiled. "For dying, I suppose. Hey, since I'm going to die, can you tell Sophie that I'm sorry for leaving her?" He asked, coughing a bit. "I promised her that I'd always be there…since dad left…so…" He gave a shuddering intake of breathe. "But I can't be there for her anymore."

He didn't dare look at Hiccup, already knowing what sort of expression the other would be making.

"…And…" Jamie continued. He needed to say this. "Tell Jack I'm sorry?" His voice was soft and he could tell that Hiccup would look sad. Jamie closed his eyes and felt strength leaving his body. He didn't want to die, honestly speaking. But he knew that there's no hope for him now. He's going to die and…and…

Jamie would never see his family again. His friends, the people he's close to. He would never be able to wake up in the mornings and kiss his sister's head good morning. He would never see his mother smile at him again, proud because of his accomplishments after all the shit he put her through during his mid-teen years. He would never go into college, never be able to do what he wanted to do. He would never see winter's beautiful snow and the colors of spring. He would never feel the cool and crisp air of autumn, nor hear the soothing sounds of crickets in the summer nights. He would never be able to tell the world his tale, his tale from years before when the world was losing hope. He would never see the guardians again, nor the seasonal spirits.

…He would never see Jack ever again.

And his heart clenched horribly.

"Jamie?"

"…Yeah?"

Hiccup didn't say anything for a moment and Jamie was left wondering if the other had left. Then he heard the other sigh before saying, "There's a lot of fear in the air. You are scared as well…but what are you scared of?" Hiccup asked softly.

"Fear…then I'll bet Pitch is having a blast now," Jamie chuckled.

He could tell the other was probably rolling his eyes in fond exasperation. Then Hiccup says, "Good to see that you can still care for others while you're like this." Jamie could hear the snort from Toothless, making Jamie chuckle once more. "But seriously, even I can tell you're scared. What are you scared about, death?"

"Nah," Jamie says softly and he opened his eyes to look up into the sky which was slowly turning darker. He could see the moon rising up slowly and steadily and he gave a shaky grin. "If anything…I'm just scared…that I won't see my precious people ever again…" He didn't dare mention about who he was most scared of not seeing ever again. "…Say, Hiccup, Toothless…what happens to people when they die?"

Neither says anything.

Finally, Hiccup let out a shuddering breath before he whispered, "I do not know…I've met people who died…but avoided where they were supposed to go…I suppose it's like seeing ghosts…but for some it's a bit different. I…I don't really know how to explain it," Hiccup says, rambling. "Even if there was a place for the dead to go, I've never been there. There's one I've been too…but I don't believe you'll be going there."

Jamie wanted to question the other badly. But his concentration was weakening and his gaze was hazing. He blinked and strained to listen to Hiccup's rambling. It was comforting in a sense. It felt as though he were going to sleep, despite the pain in his body. And then there was darkness.

He was asleep.

Or rather, he would've believed it to be like so…especially because he had woke up again.

And when he woke up, it was still dark. The moon was high in the sky, being the only source of light and it was beautiful, reminding him of the night when he first met Jack. That night was by far one of his favorite memories. The sight of an ecstatic teen with snow white hair that looked so soft and beautiful icy blue eyes that made his heart beat just the slightest.

He was taken out of his memories when a voice spoke to him. And his eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up, gaping as he grasped at his chest instinctively, searching for a heartbeat that wasn't there.

Jamie blinked confusingly before he heard a small chuckle.

It was low and comforting, reminding him of his late father from so long ago. And he looked up and around, wondering who had laughed but he saw nobody. Instead, the moon's shine seemed to glow more, making him gasp as he felt full of life and acceptance. He didn't quite understand it but all he knew was that he felt…complete. As if he only just realized that he was missing something all his life and only just now felt complete and full.

"…Manny?"

The voice confirmed his question and Jamie gulped a bit, feeling overwhelmed.

"…I'm…alive?"

Manny answered with a no. And Jamie felt a bit saddened by this.

"So I'm…dead…I'm a ghost?"

Manny chuckled again. And Jamie just had to pout because he wanted to understand what Manny was getting at. The teen stood up, and crossed his arms, confused as he walked around in the debris, examining the damaged area and he had to wonder where he was and why he was here.

All he remembered was dying…and pain…and…

Jamie's eyes widened as he remembered the earthquake, perhaps the largest to hit San Francisco in years and screams and fire and his little sister who was about to be crushed underneath concrete. He remembered pushing her out of the way and then screaming as there was pain in his body, in his legs as they were being crushed.

He hugged his body and looked down at his relatively normal looking legs. But his clothes were ripped and battered and he could see scars on them. He choked up and fell to the ground, rolling up the legs of his pants to look at the scars. Slowly, he traced each of them delicately and he felt a strange tingle go up his spine. He pressed harder and he sighed when he found that there was no pain.

It was a bit ticklish now though.

Shaking his head, he sighed and asks, "Am I…like them?" Could it really be possible that he was like them? Living forever, no longer aging, even with a dead heart…was he like Santa, like the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman…like…Jack?

And there was confirmation.

Jamie went silent and flopped on the ground, staring up into the night sky. A part of him wanted to cry, to yell how unfair it all was. He had his whole life set out for him, ready to head to college since he graduated just last spring. He was going to head into literature while also minoring in animation, more specifically, character design and animation. He wanted to create children books, books of the Guardians, of spirits who are out there and help the human world. He wanted to write about Jack Frost, about his best friend, to tell the world about who he truly is. But now he can't.

A different part of him that was silent until now was more curious than anything. He wanted to test what he could do. Could he have an effect on the elements like the seasonal spirits? Was he more inclined to other things like Tooth and Sandy, dealing with the more psychological aspect like memories and dreams? Was he to be a creator, adding into this world like North does?

He wasn't sure how long he sat there. More importantly, he wasn't sure how long he had actually been there. Has it been years before Manny brought him back? Or perhaps just hours? At the very least, it seemed as though a few days had passed, considering that there was nobody here and no dead bodies (something Jamie was extremely thankful for).

A sigh left his lips and he smiled just a bit sadly.

First things first, he had to go and find Sophie. The poor girl was probably out of her mind, saddened by his death, especially if not so much time had passed since his death. Like him, she wouldn't have expected him to become a spirit like their invisible best friends. So with another sigh, he stood up, ready to even have to travel the entire country to get back to Burgess (which would be a pain…) when the wind picked up. Blinking a bit, he looked up, only to have something slam into his back and he yelped, falling to the ground.

He propped himself on his elbows and turned his head to glare at whoever slammed into him before his gaze softened at the sight of white hair and a trembling figure. "Jack?" He asks softly.

"…You idiot," Jamie blinks at Jack's soft voice.

"What?"

Jack was silent before he leaped to his feet, glaring down at him with narrowed blue eyes. "YOU IDIOT! You weren't supposed to die! You were supposed to live a full human life!" He yells as he jabs his staff against Jamie's side after the new spirit stood up, the teen stepping back a bit from the staff. "You were supposed to start a family, have children, have a future! And you just had to go and die, you blasted idiotic child!" He yells, jabbing him some more for good measure before throwing his staff to the side and pushing against Jamie's chest with clenched fists. "Why did you have to die!? You weren't supposed…to die…not like me…" The immortal teen started to tremble again, hiccupping a bit as he weakly punched the other's chest.

Jamie gave a sad smile before reaching over and pulling the other into a hug. He held the winter spirit close and to his surprise, there was no discomfort as there used to be when he was a warm blooded human. Though Jack was still cold to touch, it was more refreshing, like a cold drink on a hot day.

Jack was smaller than he realized. And it was then he realized how much taller he had gotten. He was an inch or two taller and though he was scrawny like Jack, he had a few muscles compared to Jack's and Hiccup's thinner arms.

"…I'm sorry…" Jamie merely whispers and he hears Jack's muffled sobs as the winter teen clutched to his battered jacket tightly.

It took a while for Jack to calm. The teen was slightly flushed, his cheeks tinting purple as he wiped away his tears, looking embarrassed. Jamie only smiled at this scene and held onto the other's hand for reassurance. He didn't want to let go. Letting go…it made Jamie scared.

What if Jack flew away? What if he was still angry, still sad? It terrified him that somebody so close to him would leave; which was silly to even think about since he knew Jack wouldn't do something like that (ignoring the fact that Jack hadn't visited him when he was thirteen to sixteen…). His favorite Guardian, especially after all this time, would never abandon him. And so, smiling just the slightest, he leaned his head against Jack's shoulder.

The position was slightly uncomfortable but it didn't matter to Jamie.

"Say, Jack?" The other was silent before he hummed softly. "How did you know I was here?"

Jack's body tensed and Jamie bit his lips, wondering if that was a good thing to say. But then Jack gave a soft sigh before saying, "Manny told me that a spirit was being born. And he told me to go and find him…because that new spirit would…need me…" Jamie chuckled a bit, knowing that it was true. "I was at…" The teen started to choke up, "y-your…funeral…I-I told Sophie…I would be back…soon…" He says softly. "You should go and talk to her."

The new spirit hummed in agreement. "I want to see her." He says softly.

"Then let's go."

It was unfortunate that his funeral was all the way back in Burgess. His body, Jack informs while choking up on his words, was cremated and put into a box. His mother and Sophie buried it at the bank of Jack's lake and Jamie was left feeling both touched that his mother and sister would remember how much he loved playing at that lake…and wondering why his body was cremated and yet he was still here with a body.

"Technically…these bodies of ours…sort of don't exist; or at least, that's what I assume. We're spirits and only those who believe in us will see us and touch us. It is Manny's power, I think, that allows it so. Even I had a body that had died. I don't know what happened to it…if anything, I would've thought it'd be at the bottom of my lake but I highly doubt that since it's not even there. My family probably took it out when it was warmer and then buried it somewhere."

Jamie shuddered at the image of a dead Jack. His eyes glazed over and body unmoving. Just the mage itself made him want to break down and cry. So imagining what Jack's family went through…

"Either that…or something else; I don't really know," Was the rest of Jack's explanation.

Jack held onto him, asking the wind to take them up and Jamie was once again experiencing the joy of flying high into the skies where he could touch the clouds, passing through them and peering down below at the lights of cities and towns. It was a beautiful sight. It was something he loved, something he always asked Jack to do with him whenever he visited when Jamie was a child.

And then when Sophie got older, she started to request it from Jack as well.

The thought of his sister got him to clutch onto Jack tighter. He wondered what he could possibly say. The thought of a heartbroken Sophie made him want to cry and wonder if it's even a good idea to speak with her. Then a soft voice from Jack made him pause.

"Just speak to her. Don't end up like me, always wishing, wanting, and forever wondering what would've happened if you had just spoken to her at least once more. Just go to her, speak to her…just don't make her sad anymore. Because you're a big brother and a big brother shouldn't make their little sister cry."

And that was what he did.

When they arrived at Jack's lake, there was Sophie, sobbing into Cupcake's arms while the others were watching the lake sadly. He felt his heart clench as he neared them, quietly calling out his sister's name. And the girl looked up, her eyes wide with tears streaming down her cheeks. And she rushes out of Cupcake's arms and into Jamie's, crying out her heart as she calls him an idiot and yells at him for leaving and apologizing, saying it was her fault he died.

"I'm so sorry,"

"It's all my fault!"

And all Jamie could do was tell her that it wasn't. That he did not regret saving her. That he was thankful she was alive. And that he would always be there for her, even as the way he is now.

"It's not your fault."

"I'm still here. I'm still here…"

Jamie finds later on that none of his friends could see him. And a part of him felt sad, especially when he wants to reach out to them…to comfort them, to tell them that he was still there. But instead they could only give smiles towards an uncertain direction, their eyes never resting on him and while comforting that they believe he is there, it hurts because it seems as though they would never see him again.

It is as the Guardians have told him before.

Children lose their sight as they grow.

It was a miracle, they stated, that he could continue seeing them as he grew up.

He tightens his hold around Sophie who was now sleeping before pulling her close, whispering a small good night.

Jamie had thought that he could no longer wake her up any longer, considering she wasn't a morning person. He had thought that he could no longer kiss her forehead when she woke up and tell her good morning. He thought he could no longer make her laugh with silly stories or drawings. He thought that she would no longer see him…

Instead, he could still wake her up every morning if he wanted to. He could still kiss her forehead and tell her good morning. He could still make her laugh with silly stories and drawings. He could still comfort her whenever she has a bad dream or her peers tease her about her messy hair and love for the Easter Bunny. He could still hug her and tell her that he loves her very much. He could still see her. She could still see him.

But she was still young. And perhaps one day, she will lose that sight as well.

A part of him dearly wishes that she will never lose that innocence.

But…if one day she doesn't see him…perhaps that could be proof that she has moved on.

That day is rapidly approaching. And Jamie is terrified of that day. But Jack was still with him. If that day comes that his sister…if Sophie could no longer see him…then Jack will be there to comfort him. Jack will be there to tell him that it is alright and smile, saying that now Sophie had grown up. And because Jack will be there…and always will be there…Jamie knows that it'll be alright.

* * *

Kura: …Yeah…I don't know…

Berry: …

Kura: …Well, in any case, I hope all of you enjoyed this :3 I had an interesting time writing this. Hopefully, the next could come out sooner but as I told my OPxHP readers, that may not happen due to school…T^T

Berry: So, we finally see that Jamie becomes a spirit in my version of the RotBTD universe! :3 So obviously, we opened new doors to new ideas of this world… This will be interesting.

Kura: Yay~ Well, we hope you all enjoyed this! I certainly had fun writing. I'm sorry that I had not updated this in quite a while. However, I do hope that you will all still look forward to the next one! And to all those who had reviewed at least once up until now, I thank you from the bottom of my heart! Until the next oneshot! Please review and tell me what you think of this one if you could :3


End file.
